Court of Miracles
by Kestra EchoWolf
Summary: MariCat, Adrienette, Black Cat x Lady Luck later. At ten years old, fate chose Marinette to become the people's champion Lady Luck in the battle against Hawk Moth. Ten years later, she is ready to take on her destined role among the other Miraculous Wielders in the Court of Miracles. There's only one problem, she needs a partner and Chat Blanc isn't making it easy! Magick/Music AU
1. Prologue

**Welcome to Court of Miracles/Miraculous!**

 **If you haven't heard from the updates/author's notes I've left in Dancing with Fate and Royal Masks, this is an EVOLVED VERSION of Dancing with Fate! Meaning, if you've been reading that one, you will either seen altered scenes or complete paragraphs from that story that are still relevant to this one *wink***

 **I want to take a moment and personally thank everyone for your support as I take on this new idea and let it _fly!_**

 **Now, I need to point out that, if you haven't already guessed, THIS IS AN AU! Meaning Alternate Universe!**

 **THIS IS MY HEAD CANNON! *strikes a dramatic pose* Which means, Kwami/Gods of my own creation and such. I'm taking this idea and _flying_ with it so I hope you enjoy this wild ride that I've got in store for you.**

 **Now, there are theme songs/inspirations that I use to help me write the chapter. There isn't one for this one... well, not exactly. I will post the songs, artists and any video links I can (that Fanfiction will allow anyway) so that you can find them and join me on this inspiration.**

 **Also! I will be posting on FACEBOOK when new chapters arrive! That's right, I'm updating WHEN I post IMMEDIATELY on my Facebook page. It's under Kestra EchoWolf (Just like you see here on Fanfiction) as well as the song videos that I use for inspiration. And if you're lucky... maybe a sneak peek at some chapters to come.**

 **Search for KestraEchoingSongoftheWolf and you'll find me ;)**

 **It's not JUST for my fanfiction either, I'll be posting works that I've written and are either submitting for publishing or to other sites (if I find one that really strikes my fancy like FF) for you to read and enjoy.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

The devestation was more startling to see than it was in a report. Papillon angled his wings, guiding his comrades from the sky as they drlew closer and closer towards Oak Hollow. The akumas, from what the report said, had appeared out of nowhere and _ravaged_ the whole village. As he circled higher to get a better look, his breath caught in his throat. Smoke was still rising slowly from the buildings that once inhabited the prosperous farming town. Summoning his own white butterflies, he sent them out, "Seek out and find the survivors." The butterflies were quick to obey and scattered to the four winds. Below, his whole group immediately took it as a signal and scattered in desperate sprints. Papillon descended to fly close to Kame, one of his closest friends and most loyal confidant.

"It's bad, isn't it?" the turtle warrior's voice was thick with worry. Papillon gracefully landed beside him on the wagon and offered Kame his shoulder. His friend took it and let out a quiet sob. Tears fell from his dark brown eyes and soaked his short beard. Kame had always been strong, full of hope and sage wisdom... to see him so scared and broken disturbed Papillon deeply. "The shop?"

"There is so much smoke," Papillon offered softly. "I couldn't see much." He desperately wanted to offer Kame hope that everyone was safe, that all was well and that there was only fire damage... but he knew Hawk Moth and his ruthlessness. His own wife lay in a coma back at the stronghold. His hand went to his weapon and gripped the jeweled knob to help keep himself centered. The wagon jerked sharply from a deep hole gouged in the ground. Clearly the fight had been brutal and powerful war spells were used. The further they ventured, the more Papillon's fears were confirmed. He closed his eyes and instantly his vision was linked with his butterflies. He watched as they passed through walls and checked prone bodies. Some were breathing... but many were not. Kame's gasp tore him out of his vision. Kame flew off the wagon, leaving his shield weapon behind.

"Taila!" he cried out, diving into wreckage. Papillon took to the sky, hoping a view from above would provide hope. It was then he recognized the charred wooden bones of Kame's sister's shop. The building had been old, one of the oldest in Oak Hollow's history and it had been given to Kame's family by the royal family that ruled in that era. Taila had been one of the best herbalists Papillon ever had the honor of meeting. His throat tightened, remembering the woman's brilliant smile and kind gray hazel eyes. It wasn't long until Kame's keening wail tore the silence.

Simbre was the first to arrive, in a flash of golden clothing and dark brown skin. The man was massive with heaps of golden red hair that spilled down his shoulders like a lions mane. He pushed away the timbers that Kame couldn't lift and there she lay... Taila. Papillon instantly dropped down, releasing his own transformation and kneeled as King Gabriel beside his best friend. His familiar, Nooroo, floated beside him. The Butterfly God's eyes were watery with grief and he landed on Taila's badly burned forehead. Her hair was charred and pale skin scorched. Her eyes were closed.

"Taila! Taila, open your eyes!"

"Fu," Simbre's deep timber voice rumbled softly. Whatever words he was going to use died on his lips when the woman gave a weak cough.

"She's alive!" Kame gasped, quickly laying her in his arm. Warm brown light encircled his hand and he pressed it to her chest. "He-her heart, it's... it's-"

"Fu..?" Taila's voice was extremely weak and strained.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Kame dropped his transformation but not his spell. Fresh tears fell from his eyes as he held her tenderly. "Taila, stay with me. We-we have... Pryx! Where's Pryx?!"

Nooroo instantly flitted into the air. "I'll go get her," the Butterfly God announced, flying off in a flash of white light.

"Ma-r... wh?" Taila's brown eyes opened and her irises flicked around in delirium. _She's going to die... she's so badly injured, I doubt even Fu's magick can hold her long enough for Pryx to get here._ Gabriel clutched his fist tighter and he shut his eyes to hold back the wave of pain and anger.

"No, stay with me Taila! Re-remember the drum game? How we would always keep our breathing steady? Play it with me... drum-drum-drum... mother would make us practice without fail, right? Play!"

Taila coughed again and keened out in pain, a tear tracing a filthy trail from her eye. "Fu, listen to me," Taila's voice was barely a whisper and Gabriel strained to hear her words. If there was anything Taila had to say, he would ensure any dying wish she had would be fulfilled without fail. He owed it to her... he owed it to Felicity, his wife. Grief choked him; how would he tell his beloved that her best friend _died_ because of their enemy?!

"Save your strength, we-we have Pryx with us! Where is she?! _Pryx!"_ Fu called out.

"Concentrate on her," Wyazz, Fu's familiar, pushed his charge's attention back on his sister. The Turtle God's touch seemed to magnify Fu's spell, but the burns were not healing as rapidly as anyone would've liked. Simbre rumbled a frustrated growl, tail twitching behind him as he pulled out old, worn prayer beads and began to murmure to his patron god.

"Below, down," Taila continued as if she hadn't heard him. "Ma-mari... girl-" suddenly she wracked with painful coughs and Gabriel flinched as he heard some bone break; a rib probably.

"No, no save your strength," Fu tried to calm her. "Please Tai, I can't lose you too!"

Though, it seemed Taila had either stopped listening or could not hear him. Gabriel, though, was puzzled by her words. What was 'Mari'? Who? The healer kept saying the name over and over again. Was it some important word in another language? _"Taila?"_ Gabriel visibly jumped as the voice brushed his consciousness. His awareness returned to the present and his gray eyes snapped up to look for the source. As Papillon, Gabriel's psychic sensitivities to those around him were enhanced to a perfect acuteness of his surroundings. He knew every presence around him and yet... yet this... feeling surprised him. _"It's dark, I'm scared!"_

 _"Who's there?"_

The feeling trembled and instantly he was filled with terror. Whomever he was hearing was _scared_ of him. Simbre snapped to attention, breaking off in mid prayer to listen. After a moment he asked, "Did you hear that?"

Gabriel didn't answer but he struggled to lower his guard so to not appear so threatening. _"Who are you?"_

Then he heard it, a whimper... soft and painful. _Another survivor,_ he realized. Both he and Simbre leaped into action, searching the wreckage around them for any sign of another human or creature. Simbre growled in frustration as he lifted and dug through the burned timbers and broken furniture. His head snapped to the side and he pointed, "There! Help me move this rubble!" Gabriel did not hesitate and quickly began lifting what rocks he could off the pile. The feeling was getting stronger... whomever was here when Taila was attacked was under this. "I see a foot," Simbre gasped, giving the pile one last push... and revealed a tightly balled body. Gabriel held his breath, watching carefully. He barely breathed as the ball slowly uncurled to reveal the body of a girl, no older than ten, with tangled,knotted midnight hair and heavily bruised pale skin. He spotted some dark patches that were clear indicators of broken bones.

"Girl?" Simbre called, pressing a finger to her neck. She whimpered, opening one eye.

"By all the gods, she's alive!" Gabriel gasped. He reached for her, but the child flinched away from him, hissing and revealing sharp, pointed teeth. He recoiled and then took notice of the small bat-like wings on her back and serpentine tail. Magick lashed out wildly at both warriors and they scrambled back instantly.

"No! No it's okay Marinette," a new voice called from within her grasp.

 _Marinette? Mari!_ Gabriel sucked in a breath. "Are you Mari, Taila's... Taila's friend?"

 _"Tai-Tai?..?"_ Marinette's mental voice reached Gabriel's and he readily opened his mind to her.

 _"Yes, Taila,"_ he showed her an image of the healer as she had been the last he saw her... before all of this. Recognition hummed in their link and Marinette's grip slacked. A small clawed paw poked up and out of her hold... and a long, red and black spotted serpentine body followed. Simbre swore in his native tongue and he fell to his knees in a deep bow. Gabriel had gone slack jaw stupid in disbelief. He had read descriptions in archives... but there was only one artistic depiction in the all the archives that showed herself as a dragoness like she did now. It was... Tikki, the Luck Goddess.

* * *

 _It was dark... and hot... like fire. Marinette didn't mind the dark, but the heat made her flinch. There was so much of it! Why was she so hot? She didn't feel sick, but she felt as if she were burning from the inside out! She fought to will it away, to make her body cool down again so that she may rest in the darkness yet the heat was persistent. It prickled at her skin and she felt as if she were sweating!_

 _Why was there so much of it?_

 _Then something... something new came and brought a cool breeze with it. No, not a breeze... it felt like water. She flinched as water touched her face and cooled her skin. Then the coolness began to pull away. She followed it, moving through the darkness as if she were pulled through thick mud. Then there was light... no, it wasn't light exactly. It was a butterfly! A pure white butterfly that was floating in front of her. She found herself smiling at it and reaching out to touch it. The butterfly fluttered just out of reach and then began to fly away._

 _"No, come back!" she begged, following it. She began to run after the beauty but it seemed to pull further away the faster she ran._

When Marinette opened her eyes, she was confused by what she saw. She was in a massive room that was covered in stone. Torches were lit nearby to give light, but they were far enough away for her not to feel the heat she did before. "Oh! You're awake!" Marinette's blue eyes flicked to the side and found a woman with soft gray eyes looking down on her. Marinette found herself liking this person's eyes... they were kind and held a sweetness in them. They weren't gray, she decided, but silver... like a cool mist. She liked the mist... didn't she?

"My name is Sabine, little one... can you tell me your name?" Marinette's lips trembled and she fought to focus her thoughts again. She tried but her throat was raw and too painful to use. She shut her mouth again, eyes burning again like she wanted to cry. Sabine dropped the cloth she had been using and fetched the cup from the table nearby. "Here, drink." The girl obeyed, the water cool and comforting against her tongue as it slid down her throat. She coughed and her eyes widened as a puff of smoke rose from her lips. Her cheeks pinked slightly in embarrassment as Sabine offered a tiny giggle. "Are you alright? Can you speak now?"

Marinette rolled her tongue in her mouth, tasting ash and fire. She frowned, not remembering the last time she had breathed fire. "M-Mari-nette," she finally croaked out. "My name... is Marinette."

"Marinette," Sabine echoed. "That's a lovely name." The girl offered a smile at the praise. "Can you tell me where you're from? Who are your parents?"

It was then Marinette's expression froze in place. She reached into her mind... and found Taila. But that was not her mother, she remembered. Taila was... something... something important to her. She frowned, furrowing her brow. Suddenly, she remembered flying through the window and seeing Taila in danger... and then she remembered the fire. Marinette choked, pushing the fire back for more memories... but came up with nothing. Had the fire burned them all the way? Could it do that?

Sabine jumped, taking the girl's hands in her own. "Marinette? What's wrong? What is it?"

"I... can't..." Marinette outright sobbed. She clutched her head in terror as she searched for her mother's face over and over in her mind. She fought to remember her father, but also came up empty. "I can't remember!"

Sabine gasped and carefully gathered the girl in her arms. "Oh... oh Marinette _shhh... shhhh._ It's okay, no don't cry it's okay."

"Sabine?" Tom's voice rumbled from behind the door. The heavy oak barrier swung open and he ducked inside, carrying a tray of fresh baked bread, milk and warm soup. Gabriel followed him, Tikki on his shoulder. The goddess gasped and flew off, perching on her charge's head. The king still had a terrible time grasping that not only had the Luck Goddess returned... but this was her chosen champion.

" _She's a child!"_ he retorted in the earlier meeting. " _She's much too young to be one of the Court!"_

 _"It doesn't matter,"_ Tikki shot back, crimson scales flashing like gemstones. _"Fate has decreed it and so it shall be!"_

Now he was conflicted by the distress the girl was in. Paternal instinct willed him forward and he knelt down beside the bed as Tom set the tray down and sat beside his wife. Grief stabbed at Gabriel as he watched as Tom wrapped his arms around both woman and girl as if to protect them from all the evils in the world. He too had that... before Hawk Moth stole Gabriel's son from him. And now it seemed another child was ripped from her family. He could feel her loss and confusion and terror in the air. He fought to bring calm to her, but her magick was strong. It warred against his, keeping him out. For a moment he could see why she would be chosen to be a Miraculous warrior... but still, she was so _young!_

 _And yet, Adrien was chosen to be the bearer of the Black Cat around the same age... right?_ a voice reminded him. He winced, hating to be a hypocrite. "Little one... it's alright," Sabine cooed softly. "It's okay, you don't have to remember right now."

"I... I don't?" Marinette asked, peeking up at her.

"No dear one," Sabine affirmed. "It's okay, really."

Marinette's lips trembled but she swallowed back a sob. Tikki bent down into her line of sight and the girl let out a squeak of surprise. "Tikki!"

The dragoness smiled, "You remember me."

"You're my best friend!" Marinette confirmed. _I could never ever forget Tikki! She's special!_ Her eyes widened when she remebered Taila's face once more. "Where's Tai-Tai?"

The adults froze, surprised at her direct question. "Taila is resting," Gabriel told her. "She's very sick."

Marinette's eyes widened even more and she whimpered. "It's my fault! I..." Images flashed in her mind, showing the man with the strange purple mask. He was followed by strange black moths that trailed black smoke behind them. She covered her eyes, "I brought him there!"

"What? Marinette, it is _not_ your fault!" Tikki interjected.

"Yes it is! He hurt Tai-Tai!"

"Who hurt Taila?" Gabriel asked, leaning closer. His rage spiked higher at the prospect of finding the akuma responsible for Taila's attack. He would seek retribution for Fu and his wife! Hawk Moth wouldn't know what hit him.

"The bad man with the moths!" Marinette sobbed. "He wanted to take Tikki away and I ran... I ran and he hurt Tai-Tai!"

Gabriel's fists clenched at his sides as new realization hit him. _Of all things to do... of all battles to start it was with a child!_ His hands shot out out of reflex as Marinette struggled to get out of bed. _I'll deal with Hawk Moth later. Marinette is more important now,_ he thought to himself. Summoning his best, most protective fatherly voice, he began, "Little one, you have to stay here and heal-"

"I have to go to Tai-Tai. I want to make it right and make her better!"

Tikki flew down and gently pushed on the child's chest, minding the bandages that hugged her there. "Mari, no. Not now, you can go visit Taila when you've rested more. Your powers won't work if your body is trying to heal itself."

"I have a friend," Sabine offered as well. "She's a phoenix, and phoenix tears-"

"-have healing powers," Marinette finished with her in chorus. That made the child stop struggling, but it was very clear that she was upset. "Tomorrow?"

"We will see," Gabriel compromised as Sabine gently tucked the girl back into bed.

* * *

Fu hardly slept the whole night. His fears that Taila would die without him being there plagued him over and over again... he kept waiting for the footsteps, to hear his name shouted for, or one of the Shadow God's priests to come tell him his sister was dead. _She's so burned... it's like... like someone tried to cook her alive!_ His fists clenched. If Hawk Moth had made another akuma warrior, he would personally see to it that this one was _exterminated!_ He sat up and glanced at Wyazz as he slept near the windowsill. The Turtle God had been generous with helping him with his magick... he doubted Taila would've survived the journey back to the Court stronghold without it. For what felt to be the millionth time, he got up and paced to the door... then waited.

No footsteps.

Of course there wouldn't be... it wasn't even _dawn_ yet. _But I have to see her... I have to make sure she's okay!_ He turned and quickly left a note in code for Wyazz before darting out the door. His old ninja training from his parents instantly kicked in as he stealthily wove his way through the halls and down the stairs. He paused, allowing the overnight maids to pass before he darted into the last hall on the ground level. He had to search for a moment, but he found the lever to the secret passageway. The door opened with a near inaudible hiss and he slipped through, shutting the door behind him and sighed with relief.

Instantly a torch lit to life a few feet away... followed by another and then another until they disappeared around the corner. Fu followed, bare feet softly padding the stone path. He had to duck down to get through one of the arch ways but he moved with relative ease. He sent his magick out to map his surroundings out of reflex... only for the old magick that still lived in the stones to flare to life and scramble his internal map. He gasped, stopping and shutting his eyes. _Idiot! Focus on what you're doing. Focus on Taila._

He did so and took a deep breath. Normally the catacombs wouldn't react to his powers... but that was when Wyazz was with him. It took time, but the magick eventually settled again and painted the path on where he wanted to go. He followed without fail, touching a few corners to leave a trace so he wouldn't get lost again. The silence was beginning to get to him... the further he went, the quieter it got. He raced around the corner and stopped in front of the room Taila was in. Though he felt barely out of breath, Fu couldn't help but feel his chest constrict. His hand shot out and froze just inches above the handle. The last time he tried to get in, Gabriel's seal barred him.

 _"She needs rest,"_ his best friend shoved Fu out of the room. _"And so do you. You're no use to Taila if you're dead on your feet!"_

Fu waved his hand over the handle, letting his magick wash over the door in his familiar earthly toned colors. Wards and runes lit instantly to his eyes... wards for security and protection and silence... runes for quick healing. He spotted Tikki's own luck mark above the door and his heart thrummed in his chest like a bird. He looked all over the door but frowned when he realized Gabriel's personal seal wasn't among the signs. Either the king had been there and removed it himself... or someone had broken in. His heart leaped into his throat at that thought. What if Hawk Moth had attacked again? He waved his hands all around, searching for any magickal signatures left behind; there were two.

One was his own... another he didn't recognize at all. It was blue, like the sky with hints of red and black interwoven into it. _Is it a new akuma? How did it get down here?!_

His hand came down instantly on the handle and he threw open the door.

Taila gasped, startled and her hands instantly went to something in her lap. Her dark hair was down and shaggy but her skin was clean... and more a reddish rosy pink than the gastly burns he saw the previous day. Her eyes focused on him and she hissed out a curse in their native tongue. "Fu! Why in the world didn't you knock?!"

"Y-you're alive!" Fu gasped, nearly falling to his knees.

"Of course I'm alive!" Taila hissed softly. "Come in and close the door." Her brother obeyed, though it was clear that he didn't understand what he was seeing. He expected Taila to be just as he had left her... if not dead. She was in much worse shape when he last saw her... but now it's like she had been through months of recovery! His eyes drifted to something that shifted on her lap. "Shh," Taila shushed softly. "It's okay, it's just my brother Fu. Go back to sleep."

Fu moved closer and took in small bat-like wings that were covered in shimmering blue scales and tipped with razor sharp talons. They were much too small now to carry anything into flight, but the long, matching serpents tail foretold that the bearer of these appendages would be fast and strong. His heart began to hammer faster in his chest when he followed the wings up to a head of midnight hair and a sleeping cherubic face. "This is Marinette," Taila whispered softly. "She's Tikki's chosen."

 _Chosen!?_ Fu couldn't hide the shock on his face even if he wanted to. _This child is... yes, there are the earrings. It is true._

"H-how..."

"I found her about a week ago, wandering the streets. Oh Fu I couldn't... she was so confused and scared. But her powers are amazing! Look!" Taila unwrapped one bandage from her arm, showing the new skin that seemed to glow in the torchlight. She had nearly been burned to the bone there, Fu remembered. He was sure she would've lost that arm. If there was any doubt about this child being Tikki's new Miraculous wielder, it was gone now. He could feel it now... Marinette's natural presence alone thrummed with powerful magick. It practically _seeped_ out of her skin.

"Where did she come from?" Fu whispered back, minding his tone.

Taila's eyes tightened and she looked down at the small bundle in her lap. "A long way," she answered. "The poor girl has been wandering for so long... Fu I couldn't just leave her out there to starve."

"I would never expect you to," Fu agreed. He reached out and gently stroked Marinette's hair. The sleeping girl snuggled deeper into her covers, murmuring Tikki's name. The tiny Dragon Goddess floated over and curled up in the crook of her neck. Fu was caught between formality and joy at her arrival. He settled for a beaming smile, which Tikki returned. "Welcome back your Ladyship."

"It's good to be back, Fu," the goddess returned.

Finding his bearings, Fu dropped to his knees and pressed his forehead to the ground in a bow. "I'm in your debt for saving my sister."

"Oh get up," Tikki squeaked, her scales turning more rosy on her cheeks. "You don't owe me a thing!"

 _"Shh!"_ Talia hissed the pair, pressing a finger to her lips. Fu didn't dare rise from his position. Finally, Tikki sighed softly.

"Her parents are dead," she informed the pair and Taila sucked in a gasp. "Marinette and I have been running for weeks, dodging Hawk Moth and his akumas. If you truly think you owe me something, Kame, then you can repay me by helping me train Marinette." Fu jolted at his transformation name. His head snapped up, meeting Tikki's amethyst eyes steadily. "Her magick is powerful and wild, which is natural for her heritage. She needs help getting it under control."

"I'll do it," Fu agreed instantly.

"We will teach her everything," Taila agreed. "All our family secrets, she will be one of us.

* * *

 ***flexes fingers***

 **Alright, here's your prologue to Court. What do you think of the set up here?**

 **Voting for the title ends on July 9,2016! The poll can be found on my profile here on FanFiction.**

 **I have to say it took a while for me to get the set up *just right*. And boy did I have a hard time choosing Mari's guardians! I was caught between all of them when I just went... *claps hands over mouth* Oopse, nope! NO SPOILERS! *zips lips***

 **So what do you think? Good set up? Or should I scrap it all together?**

 **-Kestra**


	2. Chapter 1: Fate Decrees

**VOTING IS CLOSED!**

 **While it wasn't *quite* the response I was hoping for, thank you to those who have voted for the title!**

 ***clears throat* WELCOME TO COURT OF MIRACLES!**

 **Now remember, this is an EVOLVED STORY of Danging with Fate. What does that mean? It means that I will be using some scenes or situations that were already written in DWF here in this story.**

 **Dancing With Fate is basically the rougher version of Court of Miracles. Go figure huh?**

 **No music was used to inspire this chapter this time, but I do hope you enjoy it and the chapters to come!**

 **FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T HEARD!**

 **You can go to my Facebook page, (at symbol) Kestraechoingsongofthewolf for updates and sneak peeks of future chapters, as well as any other works of writing I'm going to be publishing here in the future!**

 **On the page you can also get the chance to ask me questions directly to get clarification on something in the chapter you didn't understand or want to suggest something for more world building. YES WORLD BUILDING! WHOOO HOOO! *dances***

 **THIS STORY IS MY HEAD CANNON! *Points dramatically* So the majority is not entirely show-related but I will either add or adjust as Season 2 hits the airwaves... maybe maybe not.**

 **Onward!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Fate Decrees**

 _ **Ten years later...**_

 _Inhale... exhale..._

"You can't be serious."

"Mari, you're not ready yet," Fu refused to look at her as he stretched into Crane Stance with her.

"I've been training with the Court for _ever_ Uncle Fu," Marinette protested. "I'm always careful when I'm outside, I'm always with other people. More often then not, I'm either helping Tom and Sabine with the recovery efforts or I'm with Alya and Alix or one of the others. I'm perfectly safe! But when an akuma attacks, I'm forced back into hiding. I'm twenty years old now, I'm not a little girl!"

"Hawk Moth made it perfectly clear he will do anything to get the Ladybug earrings. Mari, you have no idea what kind of magick you hold in your _little finger_ compared to when you're transformed; Sweeping Crow." Marinette's body moved into the next stance, sweeping low to take her next chi stance. "As Tikki's champion, you are one of the most powerful Miraculous warriors in all of the world's history. Her powers of creation are coveted by every adversary that seeks to bend our world to their rules. It's our duty as members of the Court of Miracles-"

"- to maintain balance and justice not only in our fight against Hawk Moth and his akuma, but against all evil in the world. I know Uncle Fu." She yelped as his hand swiped down and cuffed her ear.

"Do not get sassy with me young lady. Grounded Bear," he ordered. Marinette dropped into the next stance, feeling her legs stabilize her weight. She struggled not to move her tail from around her waist, which was part of today's exercises. However it just felt so _awkward!_ Walking was one thing, but training without her natural counter balance was hard. "You're not ready. Standing Oak."

"What if I promised that I would never fight alone?" Marinette tried to compromise as she arched back into her next pose and then lifted her legs up over her head into a hand stand. "That's why we always go in pairs or teams right? So that no one ever fights alone? It minimizes all the risks for fatal injuries."

Fu sighed softly, and released his pose and went to his adopted niece. He grasped her ankles and held them together until he felt the muscles tense enough to keep them there. "Marinette-"

"-What if I go on just a routine patrol? Very basic, very easy... during the day?"

"You're beginning to sound like Alya," Fu chuckled. "Crescent Moon." She obeyed and rose into the next pose, one hand holding her weight now while her body remained off the ground, back arched. He caught the telltale blush on her cheeks when she settled again and he could tell it wasn't from the exhersion from their exercises. Marinette was never a good liar, for which he was thankful... but she was extremely persuasive. After a few moments, he sighed, "Okay." She dropped down out of the pose onto the ground and looked back at him. For a moment, Fu was stuck by a moment of nostalgia.

Gone was the cherubic face he had met ten years ago... the baby fat had melted away to high cheek bones and a careful curving jaw and expressive sky blue eyes. She had been a lanky teenager, but now she had filled into her bones nicely. She was muscled and toned well from all the years he had spent training her. Her magick, once wild and uncontrollable, now simmered behind her eyes. Most would not see it if they didn't know what she was... but all within the Court of Miracles knew. It made most people give her a wide berth.

Offering a hand to help her up, Marinette came just below his nose despite Fu's 5'7" height. Marinette's height and bone structure were thanks to her dragon heritage. Most whom shared dragon blood were often taller, so it was a mystery on what else was within her bloodline that kept her smaller than most of her kind. _However, it seems that will forever remain a mystery,_ Fu thought.

"Okay?" Marinette questioned, puffing out a few strands of deep raven black hair.

"Okay, I will talk to Papillon."

Marinette's face split into a wide, joyful grin and she hugged him tightly. "Thank you Uncle Fu!"

"Don't get your hopes up," Fu warned. "We haven't got the official okay. And there are rules-" Marinette pouted and wrinkled her nose. _Rules... there's always rules! Rules for going outside the castle grounds, rules for what I do when I'm out there, how to act in the castle, how to act outside the castle... rules, rules, rules!_ In truth, Marinette was sick of the word. She had been sick of it for _years._ However, there were times where she were thankful that such things existed. "Don't look at me like that, young lady. This war is getting more and more dangerous. I don't... I don't want you getting hurt. Or worse."

Marinette's mind flashed to an incident with visiting Miraculous Warriors from the kingdom of Amiir... they had gotten caught in the crossfire once between their fight with some of Hawk Moth's akuma on the way here to the Stronghold. She wondered if Py, the wielder of the Roc Miraculous, was healing well from his injuries. As if reading her mind, Fu placed a hand on her head.

"Fu?" Taila's voice called from their small house. She slid open the bamboo door and looked outside. "Alya is calling, she's asking for Marinette."

"Go ahead," Fu motioned. "Be careful and remember to keep your wings hidden."

"I promise, Uncle. I love you."

"I love you too, Marinette."

* * *

Alya was waiting on the street corner as Marinette pulled up on her motorcycle, Lucky Star. "Thank all the Gods you're here!" Alya swiftly strapped down four boxes on the back of Marinette's bike. "There was another attack on Fifth and Prospect. Do you have an extra helmet?" Marinette pointed to the black saddle bag and Alya swiftly pulled out her spare. The word 'attack' made the skin on the back of Marinette's neck prickle. Normally she would've stayed here to help Tom or Sabine and stayed away from the action.

"Where are-"

"Already there with Alix. It's bad this time Mari, let's go. I stayed behind in case they brought someone back but they need more medicine and bandages." Marinette didn't need any further prompting as she revved Lucky Star's engine and sped off down the street. When she turned in the direction of the attack... she saw the smoke. Her throat tightened as memories from ten years ago surfaced in her mind. Being part dragon, smoke and fire never scared her... however, she knew the kind of destruction untamed fire could cause.

She jerked slightly when her listening charms in her ears began to ring and she quickly reached under her helmet to touch one of them. "Mari here."

 _"Marinette? Are you bringing Alya?"_ Alix's voice called through.

"Yeah, we're about ten minutes out-"

 _"-we're moving. The blasted akuma's wicked fast! I'm having a hard time getting it to slow down without using Time Break- whoa!"_ Marinette yelped as an explosion sounded in her ears. A few seconds later, the ground began shaking and a new cloud of pale, dusty smoke rose a few blocks away from the black collum. " _I'm ah- I think I'm close to Madam Malki's shop. Can you drop Alya close to there and get to the Dupain-Chengs?"_

"Is anyone else with you?" Alya's voice cut into their conversation, tugging on Marinette's sleeve to direct her as she drove. The dragoness slowed enough to make a sharp turn, shouting apologies to a pedestrian as they raced away for cover.

 _"Scarab's out of commission and with Tom now- holy Mother Goddess!"_ Another explosion. _"That's it you little fucker!"_

"Chronogirl, wait for me to get there-"

 _"There's no time Aracna, I've got to move!"_ The call cut just as another explosion, a closer one this time, rose up in the distance.

Marinette didn't have to be told to hurry as she revved Lucky Star's again and took another turn into a back alley. "Where are you going?!"

"Taking a short cut!" she shouted back. "I know a safe place for you to transform!"

"What?!" Marinette winced at the surprised outcry and rounded the corner again. She pointed to one of the abandoned brownstone buildings. "In there, it's totally unoccupied and there's a live outlet."

"And how do you know this?!"

"You can question me later, move!" She reared her bike, making Alya roll off and onto the sidewalk. Her gray hazel eyes blazed with curiosity but another set of screaming had her hesitating. "Go!" This time, she didn't hesitate as she ripped off the helmet and tore into the building and out of sight. For a moment, Marinette was torn with joining her.

"Mari, we've got to find Tom and Sabine," Tikki called from underneath the collar of her jacket. "Scarab will need that medicine." Her charge gritted her teeth as she wheeled around and shot off away from the fight. She wanted to help, she knew she could... but Tikki was right, as always. And not for the first time, she _hated_ it when she was right. Reaching up for her listening charms, she touched the second set of piercings just above her Miraculous.

"Sabine." It took a moment and her ears warmed instantly as the magick took hold again. A few seconds later, Sabine's voice came through. "Sabine?"

 _"Marinette?!"_

"I have medicine and supplies, where are you?"

 _"Tom! Tom we've got help coming in hot, get ready to raise the barrier! Mari, we're somewhere close to Prospect and Main but we're pinned down here."_

"Pinned down? By what?!"

 _"Quiet! I think I hear him!"_ Tom's voice cut in, probably standing close to his wife. _"No, don't move Scarab. Not with that leg."_ Marinette's blood ran cold as she realized how close she was to them now. Hand shooting out, magick flew from her fingers and wrapped around a damaged light post to help make her turn. She sucked in a breath as her knee came dangerously close to the ground before righting herself.

"Marinette be careful," Tikki suddenly warned, her head very close to her ear. "There's something... there's something in the air-" she gasped and ducked away just as Marinette caught a flash of white. She braked instantly, skidding to a halt. Something brushed over her senses... something powerful and dangerous. It didn't feel like an akuma; those she's felt plenty of times. This was different.

 _"Marinettte? Where are you?"_ That was Tom's voice in her ear but her eyes were fixed on a figure that was vaulting over rooftops.

She wet her lips, "Your problem wouldn't happen to be a white thing would it..?"

 _"Chat Blanc... Marinette, don't engage him! Avoid him, go the other way. Do not engage him, do you hear me?!"_ A pained yelp sounded from somewhere nearby. Marinette jumped, half expecting to see someone wounded in her vicinity until she heard Tom curse. _"Scarab, I told you to lay down!"_

 _"Marinette? It's Sabine, where are you now?"_

The dragoness ducked swiftly into another alley and peeked out for a street sign. "Ah... Prospect and Third... I think, half of its writing is scratched out." Another explosion sounded, making the whole area shake and buildings begin to crack and destabilize. Marinette had no choice but to gun Lucky Star's engine and flee her hiding place. "This whole place is coming down if we don't capture that akuma and soon!"

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" the white figure shouted to the sky. It was so loud that Marinette could hear it through her listening charms. Her heart began to pound for her friends. _They really are pinned down._ "Come out little bug and I will _purr-_ omise on my nine lives to let your friends go. All I want is your Miraculous and I can guarantee your lives. Do you want me to call off my friend or not?" There was a moment of silence before he yowled, _"Phoenix!_ I know you're close by! I can smell the stench of your ash..."

Marinette swore softly, "Is he right above you?"

 _"We think so, I don't see him. We're hiding in an alley-shh! Quiet children, please. I need to hear-"_

Marinette stopped listening. Sabine had _children_ with her, scared children. There were no place for children during an akuma attack. She had to do something! _Think, this is what you've been training for,_ she ordered herself. She maneuvered Lucky Star carefully into another hiding place as she tried to get better angle on her opponent. _I need... a distraction to draw him away. Think, what would Kame do... he would... do what ninjas do best, right? Use misdirection._ She bit her lip, the innumerable conversations about rules resurfacing in her mind. Her heart warred with those memories. Her friends were in danger; Tom, Sabine, Scarab and who knows how many others. And there were _children!_ She couldn't just do nothing. The rules dictated that she was not to engage an akuma in battle. She was to run and to assist anyone out of the danger zones but she was _not_ to fight. Suddenly, a new memory surfaced in her mind of when she was training with Aunt Taila and Uncle Fu in the forest. The pair had gotten the drop on her because they distracted her with a very simple light spell. A light spell she could easily recreate.

"Tikki, I'm going to distract him."

"Marinette, you're not supposed to engage an akuma under any circumstances!" the Luck Goddess warned her.

 _"Marinette? What are you talking about? Tikki, what is she thinking? What are you doing?"_ came Sabine's frantic questions.

Her champion grinned and then opened her hands. It took a moment of concentration but a ball of blue light appeared in her palms. "What are the odds that this cat would follow a light? Like a laser?" Tikki blinked then craned her head further out to get a better look.

"In this much daylight? If he does get distracted, the spell won't hold for very long. There's way too much natural light for it to hold properly."

"But it might be enough to get us through without being seen."

Tikki regarded her champion before nodding with a smile, "Distraction and misdirection without engaging the enemy... very clever Marinette."

"Sabine, is there a back entrance to your hiding place?" Marinette asked.

 _"Y-yes but what are you-"_

"Give me exactly two minutes and then raise the barrier. We're going to try and throw Chat off your trail," Marinette told her, cutting off the listening spells. She craned her neck carefully to get a look again at her target and froze. Chat was looking her way, clearly agitated that he wasn't getting an answer. She morphed the ball in her hands carefully before taking aim... and throwing it. A thin thread of light connected her hand to the ball as it flew to her target. Chat Blanc spun around, seeing it and raised his baton in defense. She tugged the line, trying very hard not to break it and the ball froze in mid air.

"Come on... come on kitten," she whispered, making the ball dance and jump in his face. Chat Blanc backed and ducked away before swiping at it with his claws. She tugged it back just before he could touch it. She grinned, suppressing a giggle as she made the ball roll back and forth in mid air. He shot forward in a pounce and she tugged again, almost breaking her connection. _This is kind of fun,_ she thought. Now that she had his undivided attention, she released the line from her hand and gave it a hard shove away. The ball of light flew off and Chat Blanc hissed furiously. Marinette had to clap her hands over her mouth to smother her delight as he took off after it.

Marinette gripped the throttle and gunned the engine, all the wile keeping her eye on the white werecat's back as he leaped from roof to roof in chase. She knew, though, the distraction wouldn't last forever. She had to find Tom and Sabine faster before it ran out. _But what if it runs out and he sees you?_ a tiny voice in the back of her head asked. She shook her head, refusing to give that any acknowledgement. She had to trust herself... in her magick.

"I can feel Tom's magick, get ready!" Tikki told her charge, jerking her back to the present.

Marinette saw it, Tom's sun gold magick was hard to miss when one didn't know how to look for it. There was a glamour over one of the alleyways that shimmered just enough for her to see in daylight. She cut the engine but didn't dare stop as she rounded the corner and braced for impact. However, Tom raised the barrier just in time to allow her through and shut it again.

"Oh thank the Gods you're alright!" Sabine wrapped her arms around Marinette when she came to a stop. She was shaking and looked exhausted. She must've been the first line of defense when the attack started. Nearby, Scarab, still transformed, moaned and cracked open a bleary azure blue eye.

"It's alright," Tom was instantly by his side. "Marinette's here with medicine."

Scarab winced as he turned to look, "Did you bring pain killers?"

"I'm not sure what Alya packed," she admitted after she pulled off her helmet. She stood beside Tom, assessing his injuries with a practiced eye. "I'm sure she did."

There were more people here than she had imagined. Normally Tom and Sabine had about four or five people when assisting with an immediate attack; there were ten today of assorted ages, species and genders. Nearby, she spotted a dark skinned witch with shocking silver hair attending whom must've been her daughter by wrapping up a scraped knee. A burly man with dreadlocks that reminded Marinette very much of Simbre was helping Tom with Scarab's injury. Other than those two, it seemed like everyone was relatively unharmed... just very scared. She steeled herself and went over to the black clad beetle warrior. His brown hair had always been a wild mess, but now the hairline was caked with dark red blood. She took in his muscled physique from the black suit to his tattooed arms. He was heavily bruised, but other than his obviously broken leg, he didn't appear to have any broken bones.

"It must be a sign," Scarab murmured through his half mask, eyes fixated on her. Marinette turned questioning eyes on him. "If you're here Marinette, I'm destined to live."

"Of course you'll live," Tikki chirped, sliding out of Marinette's jacket and into the open. People scrambled back, startled to see her dragon familiar. "Your leg's broken as is your ankle, but your heart's fine."

"You forgot my pride," Scarab muttered. "Cat boy busted that all to pieces."

Marinette bit her lip so not to giggle but watched as Tikki helped assess injuries and give light cures to headaches or sprains. _La's temple will be getting a lot of offerings,_ she thought, thinking of the main face of the Luck Goddess people worshiped. Tikki was her avatar, though most people did not know that. She was sure if they did, they would've been in much worse straights with trying to please her.

"Mari, I need some fresh bandages over here too," Sabine called and the girl hurried to obey. When she finished fishing through the vials of potions, medicine and bandages she looked up... and froze. There was a shadow on the other side of Tom's barrier; a very clear, feline shadow.

"T-Tom?" Marinette reached back to grasp the man's shoulder.

"What?" He turned and froze when he saw what Marinette saw. The figure turned fully and faced the glamoured wall. Faintly she could see his glowing purple eyes trying to look through the glamoured barrier. "Don't move, I don't think he knows we're here. If we're lucky, he'll move on."

 _Lucky? We can be lucky, right?_ _But why is he just standing there?_ However, as soon as that was said, the shadow swung at the barrier and it shimmered brilliantly. Marinette sucked in a startled gasp and watched as dust fell from around the edges. _Scratch that, he knows we're here!_ The barrier flashed and a clanging sound rang out as Chat Blanc struck the barrier again and again in a specific rhythm. _Is he... knocking!?_ She wondered, bewildered. Her heart began to hammer in her chest.

"While I _love_ a game of Cat and Mouse, fun's over!" Chat snarled furiously.

"Sabine?" Scarab called weakly.

"Pryx is still wiped out and I don't have anything in here to get you anywhere _close_ to fighting shape," Sabine admitted, looking back at the Phoenix Goddess. Pryx panted nearby and her face looked ashen. _She's about to burst into flames again and there's no telling how long it'll take before she's back to full charge._

"Then our only defense is to retreat," Tom announced and went to the supplies Marinette had brought. Suddenly, another explosion rocked the whole block and Marinette ducked down to protect her hearing. Children screamed and clung to the adults while they helped shield the wounded from falling debris.

"You have until the count of ten to come out of there peacefully and hand over your Miraculouses; or I bury you all under that rubble with my friend's help," Chat Blanc warned. A chill raced up Marinette's back as she glanced at Scarab and Sabine, looking for help. _What do we do in situations like this? We've never been trapped before... but then again we've never gone up against two akuma at once like this. They_ never _team up._

"Marinette," Tikki's voice cut through her scrambling thoughts. Meeting the crimson and ebony dragoness, she immediately felt settled and calm. "Set up another barrier."

 _Barrier, right... good plan._ Marinette raised her hands above her head and blue magick spilled out of her like water. It washed over everyone and everything, painting them in opaque sky blue light before spreading out and ending just behind Tom's own barrier.

"Do you think you can hold it?" Tom asked, glancing at her warily.

"I'll have to," she answered.

"One... two... _three... four,"_ Chat's counting started to grow more and more agitated. He struck Tom's barrier again and again for good measure. Each time he hit, the barrier flickered and Marinette could hear cracking. _Oh shit, it's going to give!_ Another explosion erupted, making those who could stand duck down and a few of the children scream out in terror. "No! No, no it's okay," she tried to soothe. She turned to the closest one and gathered the boy in her arms. "It's okay, it's just a lot of noise."

"But my mommy is still out there!" he wailed. Marinette's blood ran cold, taking in his tear streaked brown eyes and dark hair. He wiped his face on his shirt, unable to stop crying. _His mother?_

"Damn, Alya forgot the chalk!"

Sabine swore colorfully, "We're sitting ducks out here."

"Chalk?" Marinette turned to look at them.

"To make a portal seal. It's a one way ticket but it's enough for us to at least _get away."_ Marinette blinked, having never seen them use such magick in action before. She had seen depictions and explanations in her tomes and texts back at the castle... but never had the need to activate one. _They don't have chalk, but I do; In my saddle bags!_ Marinette turned on her heel and quickly rifled through her bikes storage. She easily found her travel sewing kit... inside was chalk. She used it to mark alterations in clothing. It was small, would it be enough?

"Here," she held it out in offering. Sabine openly gaped before grasping her in a tight hug.

"What luck! You're a Gods send, Marinette!"

 _Clang-clang-BANG!_ Suddenly, the sound of shattering glass ripped through the air and everyone ducked down to evade any falling matter. However, only Tom's magick fell in sparks of golden light. Sabine shot away to a door and instantly began drawing around its frame, the floor and the threshold. When she finished the runes, she began a complicated seal, often erasing stray lines as she worked. _Portal seals have to be exact or the consequences can be deadly,_ Marinette remembered from her reading. She turned back to the entrance of the alley. This time she couldn't see the purple eyes, but she could see the shadow outside. "Hurry Sabine," she urged, trembling as she felt Chat advance on her own barrier. She held up her hands again, making sure to keep tight control on her magick as she reinforced her spell.

 _"Seven! Eight! Nine!"_ Chat's counting picked up speed.

"That's not fair!" she shouted, making him hesitate in mid swing.

"All is fair in war," he snarled out, swinging again. A shock spell flew from Marinette's lips just as the baton struck her own barrier. She saw Chat's shadow fly back and land hard in the road beyond. Marinette panted, the extra spell having taken more out of her than she anticipated. She wasn't well practiced with combination spells... that would be something she'd have to work with when she got home. She gasped, tightening her grip on her barrier as it began to lose its density, making it more see through. Tikki flew to her and latched onto her back, pressing her claws to whatever skin she could. Marinette gasped, feeling her magick flood into her through the contact and the barrier slowly began to restrengthen.

"We're running out of time, Sabine," Tikki shrieked, strain in her voice.

"I can detransform-"

"-That is not an option!" both she and Tikki chorused.

"It's open!" Sabine cheered just as the last of the chalk etched into the wood. Magick shimmered as she slammed her palm into the center of the seal and a white light spilled out from around the frame. She threw open the door and began ushering people in.

"Alright, ready? One-two-three- _up!"_ Tom and the burly man lifted Scarab's make-shift stretcher and hurriedly carried the wounded warrior out of battle.

"Go with Sabine," Marinette told the boy, whom was still clutching her waist. "She'll take you somewhere safe."

"But what about my mom?!" the boy demanded. He dug his nails deeper into her jacket, dangerously close to her tail. Marinette's resolve wavered again but this time, Tikki was the one who answered.

"There are others of the Court who are out there fighting. They'll bring her back to you but you have to go to where it's safe! You're too young to be out here, spriteling."

"My name's not spriteling! It's Matthew!" Marinette winced at the boy's volume. Her barrier wavered again with her broken concentration and she quickly sucked in a breath to get it to hold.

"We have to go, Matthew," she urged. "The Court can't protect us both, not like this! I promise, we'll bring back your mom safe and sound but you won't be helping me if I can't protect you too." Matthew seemed to take a moment before his eyes began to widen. His eyes slid past her shoulder and took in Tikki's crimson and ebony scales with disbelieving eyes.

"A-are you... one of the Court of Miracles?" he asked.

"We are," Marinette answered, though her voice trembled. "And I promise they'll bring her back safely to you."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky _swear,"_ Marinette quickly locked appendages and ushered the boy through the portal. Her barrier wavered again and now she could see Chat Blanc getting up from where he lay. He was clearly disoriented... and outright _pissed._ Marinette quickly backed with Matthew away from the barrier. She glanced back to ensure the path was clear, sidestepping debris and broken rocks. Movement caught her eye and she gasped as she watched Chat run at them, baton raised and a spell tore from his lips. She gasped and swiftly shoved Matthew towards the door, throwing her hands up again as Chat Blanc struck again. She screamed as the barrier cracked but held firm. She glanced back in time to see Matthew scramble to his feet and through... only for the portal to close behind him.

 _"No!"_ Tikki shrieked, watching the dust from the chalk fall away int useless piles. Marinette's heart stopped, seeing the white light vanish.

 _"Oh... oh my Gods!"_ she gasped, terror gripping her heart tightly.

"Stupid boy must've scuffed the chalk!" Tikki spat, smoke beginning to rise from her nostrils. She turned to look as Chat Blanc began to pace again, drawing obvious seals in the air with his baton. _I can't take another hit,_ she panicked. _If I do the barrier will shatter!_ "Marinette, we have to transform!"

 _"What?! But Tikki I'm not supp-"_

"We don't have time, this is now a life or death emergency. Transform _now!"_

 _Life or death emergency,_ Marinette's thoughts came to a startling clarity when Tikki said that. _Life or death... I could die if I don't and others most definitely will. This is what I wanted right? To be out in the open... but I never imagined my first battle to be like_ this.

Tikki grasped Marinette's sweaty cheeks in her claws, making her look directly into her amethyst eyes. "You are my champion and I believe in you. If fate decrees you fight today, then you fight! Do you want to die?"

"No," her voice trembled with open fear.

 _"Then transform!_ You know the words!"

She did know. Marinette squeezed her eyes shut for a second before sucking in a breath, _"Tikki, scales on!"_

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUN!**

 **Again, no music inspired this particular chapter. But if you have an idea or want to suggest a song, head over to my FB page to drop me a line. I tend to be more active there in answering my messages within same day than I can here.**

 **HEADS UP!**

 **I have FINALS COMING!**

 ***Gasp!* Then I have the remainder of the summer off, so wish me luck! I could really use Tikki right now .**

 **Remember, my FB page has the upcoming chapter updates and sneak peeks to help wet your appetites for the next chapter.**

 **I look forward to hearing from all of you!**

 **See you next chapter,**

 **-Kestra**


	3. Chapter 2: The Lady Rises

**SURPRISE!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Lady Rises**

Marinette was never afraid of transforming into Lady Luck. She had done it many, _many_ times in training. But that was _training!_ This was real, the get up and go fight that she always wanted but was never allowed. The rush with that fact made the transformation all the sweeter. She could feel when Tikki finished phasing into her earrings and meld perfectly within her mind. She felt new power flow through her, banishing her fears with each ripple of energy. Her jacket fell away in a burst of crimson light as her wings opened and changed color from blue scales to crimson. They were much stronger and wider now with scarlet braces that protected the fine, hollow bones within her natural protective armor. Her top morphed and shifted into a v-cut kimono style that fell into loose sleeves around her arms and ended at the waist. A black obi with golden stitching wrapped around her middle while black, form fitting pants and boots transformed into place with crimson buckles on the ankles. Black gloves encased hands to just below her wrists, the material feeling thin enough for her to grip comfortably but thick enough to provide some level of protection. Each finger was tipped with a razor sharp claw, reinforced by her own natural ones from within. Her hair swept back into a tighter ponytail and the ribbons changed to crimson color. Lastly she drew on her mask of crimson and black scale pattern with two fingers just as her barrier shattered and fell away into specks of blue light.

Instantly her wings came up to shield her some loose rubble from above fell down around her. When all was still again, she peeked out between them to face Chat Blanc. The werecat hissed furiously at her, hands ready to fire the dangerous seals at her. Slowly she lowered them, facing her first akuma one on one.

 _"Can you hear me, Marinette?"_ Her charge jumped as Tikki's voice echoed from somewhere in her mind.

"Y-yes."

 _"No, don't answer out loud. Calm your heartbeat, it's too loud. Now, remember, this is a partnership between us."_

Marinette struggled not to nod as she took a breath to help calm her racing heart. _"Uncle is going to kill me."_

"You're all that's here? Where are the others?!" Chat Blanc demanded, purple eyes darting around to seek and destroy any target. Lady Luck took a breath and began walking out into the open, feeling her familiar's confidence with every step. Chat Blanc's eyes zeroed in on her instantly. When she stepped into the light, she felt the sun's heat instantly in her wings. _How long has it been since I felt that..?_ she wondered. _It feels so good to have them in direct sunlight. No coats or covers; no glamour... just free._ "Are you deaf? I asked you a question!"

"I heard you," Lady Luck was internally shocked at how calm she sounded to this person. She folded her arms across her chest and cocked a hip out to the side. "I'm choosing not to answer."

Her blunt answer made Chat's pissed expression slip slightly and a moment of clarity entered his eyes. The seals fell away and he began twirling his baton in his clawed fingertips. He began to circle her, like a lion circling prey. Lady Luck turned, following him. Her boots crunched on some broken glass but she didn't dare take her eyes away from her opponent. He was good at hiding his moves, she decided. He didn't telegraph... just her luck. As he drew closer to the alley, she remembered that the portal had been down there just seconds ago. She hesitated, eyes flicking down as if expecting to see a flash of white light there. There was none. However, Chat Blanc caught it and hissed sourly.

"So your friends abandoned you, is that it?"

"They didn't abandon me, I stayed behind," flew out of Lady Luck's mouth before she could stop it. She fought the heat that wanted to surface on her cheekbones and met his eyes instead. Chat Blanc flicked long strands of blond hair out of his eyes with a claw, laughing. She didn't like it. It was cold and it felt like he was freezing her bones with sound.

"You're a terrible liar."

 _So I've been told,_ she thought.

"So where did they run off to? The palace?"

"I have no idea and even if I did, I wouldn't tell _you_ akuma."

Instantly Chat Blanc's cold humor disappeared. "Well, I did ask nicely. I'll have to be more... _purr-suasive!"_ He snapped his baton into two parts and lunged at her.

Lady Luck's own hands instinctively when behind her and drew out two crimson fans that were edged in black. She opened one, revealing a dragon etched in ebony on the crimson field as she blocked and knocked away the other baton with her free hand. The white werecat froze in mid strike, ears perking in obvious curiosity. "You're not Phoenix... no it's impossible, she already used Sacred Flame didn't she? And the bug's leg is broken... you... I don't know."

"Nope," Lady Luck popped the 'p' and took personal pleasure at the annoyed look on his face.

Chat Blanc broke off the attack and they circled each other again. He twirled his batons lazily, taking her in from top to toe. "Don't you know the _rules_ of proper battle etiquette? You're supposed to give your name." Lady Luck flinched and the werecat grinned, ears pricking in interest.

"You can call me Lady Luck."

Chat's eyes widened to a near comical size if it weren't for the obvious danger they were in. His eyes shot to her ears where twin earrings, both scarlet with ebony spots on them, gleamed. "Luck indeed," he laughed, twirling his baton again. "I'm sad to say this _isn't_ your lucky day." He shot forward and Marinette just raised her fans up in time to block against his blow. She skidded back from the force, the heel of her boot almost catching on some stray garbage. _Oh my Lord and Lady, out of all the akumas I had to get the one who cracks bad puns!_

"I don't know, I think I'm feeling pretty good about my odds. You spoke of rules earlier, didn't you Chat Blanc?" The werecat blinked, surprised that she knew his name. "Rule one, never rush into a fight with an unknown opponent." She shifted her weight and her tail lashed out, knocking him square in the stomach. Chat bent, surprised and she kicked, sending him flying. She gaped, surprised as well at the power she just exhibited. He hit the wall across the street and crumpled to the ground and laid there. _"Holy shit! Did- I didn't kill him did I?"_

She couldn't hear Tikki's response as she rushed to check her fallen opponent. _Uncle Fu warned me that my abilities would be stronger, but he never said by how much!_ She carefully pushed back his blond hair and pressed a finger to his neck. She waited before feeling a fluttering there where the artery lay. Chat Blanc lashed out, capturing her wrist in his claws and squeezed. One purple eye opened and he winced, "That... hurt."

 _Nope, not dead. Alive, most definitely alive!_

 _"Marinette!"_ Tikki's voice cut through to her, _"Remember to look for his possessed item! You have to purify his akuma!"_

 _Right, the akuma- what was she supposed to look for?!_

Lady Luck yanked her wrist out and started checking him over for the possession that Tikki told her about. However before she could even get to his pockets, he had grabbed her again and held her firm. " _Ooh purr..._ my Lady, I knew I was attractive but there's no need to outright _jump_ me. _Purr-_ hapse when I take your Miraculous, we could sneak away somewhere."

Repulsed, Lady Luck scratched at him, tearing at his suit. He hissed, releasing her so that she could scramble away. She grabbed her fallen fans just as he threw one baton at her. The weapons clashed and the baton boomeranged back into his hands. He held out the other and it clipped her wing as it flew back to its mate. She backed away, trying to assess his movements but he wasn't giving anything away. Chat looked at his arm and sniffed it carefully and she wondered for a second if she had accidentally drawn blood. When he licked his arm, she saw a thin trail of crimson trace down his tongue. _I'll tend to it when I free him,_ she thought. "Well, I wasn't expecting to get slashed today," he muttered.

"You'll forgive me... I'm a bit new to this."

Chat's head whipped to her, one eye screwing shut as if in pain. _He did hit that wall pretty hard, I bet he's going to have one massive headache later._

" _Mew've_ got to be kitten me... con- _cat-_ ulations, you caught me off guard. It won't happen again." He was on her in a flash and they clashed again in a ring of weapons. Lady Luck met his purple eyes steadily and sucked in a deep breath. "Did it hurt?"

"What?"

"When you fell for me?"

 _What?!_ Momentarily stunned, Chat landed a kick of his own in her side, sending her flying. She rolled, dropping into a practiced maneuver and sprang back up on her feet. However he was faster and quickly grabbed her in his arms again. "Cheater!"

"I never said this was a _clean_ fight, _mew-bie_ ," he hissed, claws digging into her side. She half expected to feel them bite through her skin at any second so she thrashed harder to get away.

 _"Marinette, he has werecat ears. His hearing is sensitive!"_ Tikki urged her. Marinette gritted her teeth, it was a dirty trick but it was clear that this akuma wasn't going to let her go anytime soon. She turned and met him face to face and summoned the most ear piercing wail she had in her. It was short but it did the trick as Chat Blanc released her and clutched his head with a cry of pain.

 _"You witch!"_ he hissed angrily.

"Aw, did that hurt? I'm terribly sorry," Lady Luck simpered, taking stance again. Chat Blanc glared at her, fangs bared in outrage. They clashed again and again in a flurry of flying fists and feet, each trying to get the upper hand until a thunderous explosion went off down the street. Momentarily distracted, Lady Luck turned to look just in time to see a combination of midnight blue and electric blue fly through the air. She gasped, "Chronogirl!" Without giving it a second thought, she jumped into the air, wings unfurling to their fullest length. She barely registered how they easily scooped air back and lifted her high enough to catch her flying friend. She winced, trying to angle her wings to slow their fall. They landed roughly but on their feet. "Are you alright?"

"I'm f- _Lady Luck!?_ How... when did you-"

"I don't really have time to explain," the red dragoness told her apologetically. "But we've got a huge problem!"

"I'll say!" Chronogirl pointed to the akuma she had just been fighting. "He's faster than I am! _No one_ is faster than me!"

"Chronogirl!" Aracna appeared, skidding around the building to join them. _"Lady Luck?!"_

"Yes, yes now we're all here but you two need to know-"

"Three against two? I find those odds hardly fair," Chat Blanc groaned dramatically. "Oh, I have an idea! How about one of you hand over your Miraculouses and that'll even the playing field? Since it's _my_ idea I'll choose who gives it up; _Lady Luck,_ your earrings."

"At least he's cut down with the puns," Lady Luck muttered and pointed. "We have _two_ akumas."

 _"Two?!"_ Aracna whipped around.

"That's not just any akuma... that's Chat Blanc," Chronogirl muttered, looking scared. Chat must've heard her because he took a mocking bow.

"I see my reputation precedes me."

"Please don't encourage him," Lady Luck urged her friend. "Who's your dancing partner?"

Suddenly another explosion went off and Lady Luck instantly unfurled her wings again to brace her friends against the force... however her hearing paid the price for it. Her head swam dizzily and she had to lean on Aracna for support. _One downfall over transforming, I have no say over which ears I use,_ she thought, cupping one elongated, pointed dragon ear. _It's an even exchange I guess._ She felt Aracna pulling her away and using her gossamer silver web cape to block falling debris from a nearby building from falling on their backs. She was shouting, Lady Luck knew that... but she was talking too damn fast for her to follow a word she said. She glanced back, seeing the two akuma rapidly advancing. The newer one was clothed in some sort of red and gold bodysuit with rippling lines over his arms and chest. He began to run at them... and then disappeared. Chronogirl joined in tugging at her arms just as the akuma reappeared just feet in front of them and the air exploded. Lady Luck flew back with her friends, stunned again as she rolled gracelessly on the ground.

 _That's unreal! He just runs and boom?!_

 _"He's creating sonic booms, only the akuma is amplifying the power to an insane degree,"_ Tikki informed her. _"We've got to retreat!"_

Lady Luck agreed without question. She watched as Aracna had apparently read her mind and threw her lasso to a nearby gargoyle and began climbing. Chronogirl was nowhere to be found but she guessed that the time keeper was somewhere close. Taking a running leap, she dug her claws into the stone as easily as a hot knife through butter and climbed after Aracna, joining her on the rooftop and breaking into a run. They crossed rooftop after rooftop, escaping their opponents when Lady Luck's hearing began to return. "Are you listening to me!?" Aracna spat in mid rant.

"I am now," Lady Luck informed her. "I'm sorry if I was deaf for a few minutes in the middle there."

"Deaf?" Aracna's face smoothed and Lady Luck could see traces of Alya behind her silver, web-designed mask. The spider transformation had changed her some, giving her spiked heeled black boots and a black bodysuit that was decorated with spider webs. However, it was sleeveless with the exception of silver gloves that ended at her elbow and spider embellishments in her hair. Aracna grasped Lady Luck's head and turned it so that she could check her ears. "But you can hear me now, right?"

"Yes," the dragoness informed her and pulled away. "Any chance you know where Chronogirl disappeared to?"

"She's circling-"

"I'm right here," Chronogirl shot up the side of their building and landed gracefully. She was a slight blur of her midnight blue and electric blue tones for a few seconds before settling again. Her suit was aerodynamically designed for her speed demon tenancies and decorated with electric blue lightning bolts on her skates, up her gloves and around the lenses of her helmet. Pink hair peeked out from underneath, showing that it was indeed Alix, one of Marinette's other best friends. Chronogirl lifted her lenses to get a better look as she spoke again, "Not that I'm not glad you're here but what the hell are you doing in the field Lady Luck?"

"It's a long story and I'll tell it to you after this fight is over. Who's Super Speed on Steroids down there?"

"He calls himself Shock Wave, and we're having a hell of a time getting his possessed item," the timekeeper announced.

"I couldn't tell," she murmured dryly.

"He's wicked fast and if he's truly teamed up with Chat Blanc we're in serious trouble."

"I've tried getting behind him, around him... everything," Aracna added. "I can't get anywhere _close_ for any one on one combat. The guy won't stay put!"

 _Not good,_ Lady Luck thought as she peeked down over the edge. She gasped, seeing the two akumas searching below, watching rooftops. It wouldn't be long before one of them got smart enough to climb up to get a better view. _Or they collapse every building from here to the palace,_ she thought with a jolt.

"This fight has gone on far too long for my liking," Chronogirl panted. "I can't even get close enough to freeze him!"

"Then maybe... close range isn't the answer," Lady Luck offered, looking down again. If only they could somehow get Shock Wave to stay in one spot... or get him off the ground. _Wait a second,_ Lady Luck's eyes widened as an idea began forming in her head. She turned to her friends, "Where is Shock Wave's akuma?"

"In the whistle around his neck. I know that look on your face, dragon-girl, what are you thinking?" Aracna prodded.

 _"Where are you Slow-nogirl?"_ Sound Wave snapped from somewhere below. _"You can't hide forever."_

"Have you tried an ambush?" Lady Luck suggested.

"An ambush? _How?_ I can't even get my hands on him to freeze his time!" Chronogirl complained.

"Where are you going with this Lady Luck?" asked Aracna.

"It's crazy... but I seriously think we need to fight smarter, not harder. If we manage to get him either _off_ the ground or to stay in one spot at least, we'll have a shot at winning this."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

Lady Luck bit her lip, thinking fast. The easiest way she could think of for an ambush was a net, she turned to Aracna. Her divine ability was linked to connections and communications. "If Chronogirl and I can get them separated, do you think you can cause some miscommunication?"

"Sure," Aracna answered, though her brows were pinched together in confusion. "But how would that equate an ambush?"

"I'm getting there, when we have the akumas distracted, set your lasso out in a snare. Do whatever you need to hide it really well. When it's set, get creative and draw the two back to each other." she turned to the time keeper. "I think we need to switch dance partners. You take Chat, I'll take Shock Wave."

 _"What?!"_

"Look, I know it's not ideal but I honestly think-"

"No way, it's _way_ too risky," Chronogirl shook her head. "While I like the idea, there is _no way_ I'm letting you take the noise maker!"

"Actually, I think Lady Luck's got it right,"Aracna objected. "But Chronogirl has a point too, it's very risky. We need to be _lucky_ for this plan to work."

At this, Lady Luck grinned. "Well, it's a good thing I'm on your side yes?"

Chronogirl groaned, "I can't believe this! This is way too dangerous for your first mission. If you get hurt, Kame will _kill_ me! _Papillon_ will kill me!"

"Then we've got to make every move count," Lady Luck grasped her friends hands in hers. "I promise I'll be careful. This is what we've trained for, right? Not every akuma fight is going to be a walk in the park, right? And I've got Tikki backing me up."

"And if something goes wrong?"

"We improvise!"

"What do you think we're doing now?!" the time keeper growled out. "I hate this idea!"

"But it's the only one we've got," Aracna put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I... I think we should trust her with this one, Tick-Tock."

 _Tick-Tock..?_ Lady Luck blinked, confused by the nickname until she looked at Chronogirl's Miraculous, a small silver watch that glowed blue on a chain around her neck. _Oh, makes sense then._ Chronogirl turned slowly on Lady Luck, mouth set firm in a line. "If you end up getting hurt, _your_ butt is on the line."

"I wouldn't expect anything different." She held out her fist, to which Chronogirl bumped it and did the same with Aracna. "Right, we've all got our parts. Are you ready?"

"No, but I don't have a choice do I?"

"Do you think this will work?" Aracna finally asked, a tinge of doubt in her voice. Lady Luck hated that... she knew the plan was open to an innumerable amount of flaws and problems and failures. Seeing that kind of fear reflected in Aracna's eyes made her want to banish that away forever. So, she grinned her widest and brightest at her.

"I'm feeling lucky," she giggled.

Both women looked at her. "Why do I get a _very bad_ feeling when you say that?" Chronogirl muttered, getting to her feet. Lady Luck followed and looked down.

"What was it that you called him? Noise Maker?"

The Time Miraculous wielder grinned at her, "Yeah, he hates that."

Lady Luck smirked and leaped off the building they hid on, opening her wings to slow her descent. When she landed, she instantly spotted both akuma making their way slowly down the street. Chronogirl joined her, taking up position. "Give Aracna two blocks and then wait for the signal before starting back," Lady Luck murmured.

"I sure hope this works, dragoness. Hey! It's Noise Maker and Cat Nip!"

"There they are!" Shock Wave snapped, pointing to them. Chat Blanc was slower to react, but Lady Luck could tell he wasn't pleased by her friend's name calling. The sonic akuma began running in their direction. This time, though, Lady Luck was prepared for the inevitable explosion that was to come.

"Now!" she shouted and instantly Chronogirl shot off towards the werecat. His eyes widened in surprise and brought his baton in front of him in time to block her attack. Lady Luck took off running, covering her ears just as another explosion ripped through the air. The shock waves nearly knocked her off her feet but she kept running.

When she lowered her hands, she could hear Chat Blanc hissing out, "What are you waiting for?! Get her earrings!"

 _"Cat-_ ch me if you can, cat man!" Chronogirl's distant voice taunted. Lady Luck turned just in time to see Shock Wave getting his bearings before raising the whistle to his lips. When he blew, she had to duck as a beam of purple light flew from it and hit the ground in front of her.

"Ha! You missed me!" she taunted, turning around and running backwards. Shock Wave's red face twisted in fury as he took off after her again. It was then she realized something... the akuma couldn't change direction once he started running. So she quickly cut a corner on a block and ducked into an alley just as another explosion ripped through the air around them. Sucking in a breath, she ran out of the alley just as debris began falling all around them. _Hurry Alya,_ she begged. _I don't know how long I can keep this up!_

She continued this pattern for the two blocks she suggested, taunting him with how slow or clumsy he was. Each word seemed to make Shock Wave more and more angry... and his sonic attacks more and more violent.

 _"Shock Wave! I got her!"_ Chat Blanc's voice yowled from somewhere nearby. For a second, Lady Luck wondered if it was Aracna's distraction when she heard Chronogirl scream out in pain. _That_ sounded real. Lady Luck's blood turned to ice at the sound as it happened again, along with Chat Blanc's sickening laugh. _"Come here, Lady Luck or else I'll snatch Chronogirl's Miraculous right off her throat! It'll be a shame if my claws... slashed some of that pretty skin."_

Lady Luck bolted into action, wings extending and flying back towards the road. Shock Wave followed, "That'll make two Miraculouses in this whole mess. Hawk Moth will be pleased."

"Shut up!" Lady Luck snarled, smoke beginning to haze at her lips. "Or I swear I'll burn you to cinders!"

"Chat Blanc _loves_ to toy with his prey," Shock Wave taunted back. "It's what makes working with him so damn _fun!"_ Another scream of terror made Lady Luck turn and bolt to get to her friend. Shock Wave followed, cutting her off just as they rounded the corner. She gasped just in time to cover her ears as a sonic blast made her fly back and into the building. Pain seered up her back and through her wings, but otherwise she didn't feel any bones break. She fell, head spinning just in time to see Chronogirl and Chat Blanc racing their way; both looked battle worn. Chronogirl had obvious scratches in her suit while Chat Blanc was sporting a developing black eye. Lady Luck flew at Shock Wave, surprising him as she drove her foot into his chest and knocked him down. However, she didn't stop. She raced with an energy she didn't know she had possessed just as Chat Blanc leaped onto her friend's back, claws extended and ready to slash.

"No!" the dragoness snarled, sweeping low and bringing one fan into Chat Blanc's chin. The blow snapped his head back and she swung her tail into the open section on his chest and shoulders. The cat flew back a few feet, but landed in a low crouch. "Are you alright Chronogirl?"

"Me?! You were the one who called for help!" the time keeper snapped and they both froze. _Aracna,_ they both realized. Suddenly, Chronogirl gasped, "Ears!"

"What?" But it was too late, wave after wave of sound pierced the air at such a rate that Lady Luck was stunned stupid. Tears leaked down her eyes as pain split through her mind. Inside she could feel Tikki crying out in agony.

 _"If there was ever a time for you to use Lucky Charm, it's now!"_ her familiar urged. Somewhere between Tikki's order forced her body into action and she felt someone press against her back. It was odd, like some sort of pyschic switch has been flipped. She didn't have to glance back to her friend to know it was her that was back to back with her. She watched as Chat Blanc got to his feet, twirling his baton and spouting words. _My brain feels scrambled. I can't even make sense of his intults_ _,_ she thought. However, she couldn't pay much attention as she threw her fans into the air.

 _"Lucky Charm!"_

Crimson and black light engulfed both her weapons and a red silk bag dropped back into her waiting palms. It was small and lumpy... which meant there was something inside it. "Please tell me it's ear plugs," Chronogirl begged. "I swear my ears are going to bleed if we get hit again." Lady Luck didn't answer right away as she fumbled with the black cord that sealed the ticket their victory.

"It's not," she murmured as she opened the bag. "Marbles."

 _"Marbles?! Really Tikki? What am I supposed to do with marbles?!"_

"Found your marbles, did you?" Chat laughed, swinging his baton again. "It's a shame such a find came at an inopportune time for you!"

"Shut up!" Lady Luck snapped, glancing around. Suddenly, Chronogirl grasped her arm.

"The plan failed, we have to go," she announced.

"Oh no you don't, you cant' get away that easy!" Chat threw his baton, a sharp blade appearing in the end. Lady Luck gasped and caught it out of reflex, dropping her bag and making the marbles explode all over the road.

"Wh-wh- _whoaaa!"_ Chronogirl shrieked, rolling over several of them and beginning to lose her balance. It was then that Lady Luck looked down and noted... a strange circle in the street. It was so fine that she would've missed it entirely, but the crack's pattern was almost perfectly round. She gasped, _Aracna's lasso! Brilliant!_

She turned, slipping on a few of the marbles herself and wrapped both arms around her friend. "Hold on!"

"To what?! What are you- _aaaah!"_ Chronogirl screamed as they took off into the air just as Sound Wave appeared in front of them. The sonic wave gave her the boost she needed to get airborn, her wings instinctively beating to gain more and more altitude. Unfortunately with her friend's extra weight, it was harder for her to climb into the air... and she was already sinking! A sharp beeping in her ears made her start slightly. _Shit, I forgot! I've only got five minutes before I transform!_

"Now Aracna!" Lady Luck shouted. The spider warrior clenched her fists from her hiding place and pulled. Her lasso flashed into view, snapping up from the crevices where it had been hidden and snapped shut around both Sound Wave and Chat Blanc. Netting from the Spider Miraculous wielder's cape created a make-shift net, catching them up in her trap. The snare wrapped around both akumas up to their necks and raised them into the air. "It _worked!_ Uh oh-"

"What uh oh?" Chronogirl asked, voice clearly shaking with how high up they were.

"We're going down! Grab the whistle!"

"We're what?!" Chronogirl shrieked as they began to drop despite Lady Luck's relentless beating of her wings. However, the pair had enough sense to snatch Sound Wave's whistle on the way down, making the akuma snarl in fury.

"What in the pits of hell?!" Chat Blanc gazed around, shocked. He watched as Lady Luck dropped like a stone, making both herself and Chronogirl land harder than necessary on the marbles. He laughed as the crimson dragoness slipped on her own charm and fell in a heap. "Have a nice trip there, Lady Grace?"

"Oh shut up or else I'm going to call you Chat Windbag," Lady Luck grumbled, getting up and rubbing her tail. She picked up the whistle and crushed it in her hands, watching the tainted black moth flutter out of the item.

She shivered, feeling it flutter against her fingers for a second before instinctively reaching for a compact on her belt. "Your time is over, little akuma!" She opened the compact and flew after it. She easily swiped it out of mid air and landed with a triumphant cry. Opening it again, she released a completely purified white butterfly. _Butterflies are good... moths not so much,_ she thought. Both akumas snarled in fury, watching it go. To add extra salt to their defeat she waved to it, "Bye bye little butterfly!"

 _"You've got to release Lucky Charm. It will repair all the battle damage from this fight,"_ Tikki told her, pride lacing her voice. Going to the empty bag, she picked it up and looked Chat Blanc in the eye.

"Dragon's Miracle!" she shouted, throwing the bag in the air. A sound, like a gong, rang through the whole area as crimson and black light flew out and around them. Lady Luck watched in awe and delight as the magick lifted broken pieces of buildings and put them back into place and sealed them there; broken windows mended themselves, gouges in the road filled in as if they were never broken. When the charm was done, all the light formed into a massive crimson mountain dragon that formed over Lady Luck's head. The dragon opened its mouth and roared into the air once before dissipating back into the air.

"Lady Luck that was _amazing!_ " Chronogirl suddenly swept her friend up in a hug. "Truly miraculous!"

"That was an impressive display," Chat Blanc drawled, drawing their attention. His eyes were fixed souly on Lady Luck, sneering down at her. "You must think you've won the war here, my Lady. Hate to burst your bubble... oh wait! No I don't! _Cataclysm!"_ Black mist gathered around Chat Blanc's claws and he swiped at the snare that held him captive. Instantly the netting and lasso gave way and Aracna yelped out in surprise. Both Chronogirl and Lady Luck were in shock by what they had seen. _Nothing_ could break divine power... except... another divine...

Both Chat Blanc and the once akumatized victim dropped to the ground; one knocked out, the other landing with obvious feline grace. When he straightened, he flicked back his long golden mane and grinned, taking pleasure in the female's surprised expression. Deep purple clashed with sky blue and the dragoness instantly dropped into a guard. His smirk widened, "Well clearly I'm out numbered and I, _purr-_ sonally don't care for such odds. I assure you, though, we _will_ meet again." He held out his hand and the baton flew from Lady Luck's grip and he used it to pole vault away.

The three women stood there for a second before Lady Luck's earrings beeped again. Her hand shot to them and jumped as a door ripped itself open... and out stepped Kame. _Oh I'm in so much trouble._

* * *

 **Surprise!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the first akuma battle in Court of Miracles. No real soundtrack inspired this scene, just a mash up of sound on YouTube to drown out the inner critic and the whine of the computer.**

 **I debated LONG AND HARD over this and thought, 'ALL THE MARBLES!' This will more than likely be the last update before finals. Maybe. I've already got next chapter written up and the next one after that in the works *winky wink***

 **MMhmmmmm... can anyone else feel the tension here between our cat and dragon?**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **-Kestra**


	4. Chapter 3: Renegade Akuma

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I PASSED!**

 **Okay, now that we've gotten that out of our systems, I want to take a moment and thank ALL whom have reviewed Court of Miracles. I hope Chapter 3 lives up to your expectations!**

 **If you haven't heard from my Facebook Page, the music that inspired this chapter is 'Renegade' by Daughtry.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Renegade Akuma**

Marinette was rarely in trouble, but when she was she knew it instantly. Her uncle didn't have a raging, fiery temper like she did sometimes. He didn't yell, or throw things... his temper was quiet and rolled through like an unexpected thunderstorm. However, this was one of the few times where even Marinette wondered if he was going to have the rare tsunami display. Her claws clicked softly as she fiddled with them. Her nerves were getting to her. She had been escorted back without a word back to the palace. She was dirty from the fight and her hair was messy. She had tried taking down her ponytail and combing the midnight strands with her claws, but it did very little good.

Tikki stopped nibbling on her cookie, watching her charge as she paced back and forth in a patch of sunshine. The muted light felt good on her wings and light reflected off of the naturally shiny blue scales. "You're not in trouble," the Luck Goddess told her.

"It sure feels like it," Marinette murmured, turning expertly on her heel and trailing back the way she came. _I should be reporting to Papillon, right? That's normal protocol... Alix and Alya will be doing the same. I should be with them._ She huffed softly and turned again, scales flashing and casting reflective blue light around the room. It mingled with a gold frame, catching the dragoness's eye and making her look up.

The frame held a massive portrait picture of the royal family. Momentarily distracted, she gazed at the happy faces of King Gabriel and Queen Felicity with their son, Prince Adrien. The family looked so happy and healthy, their eyes seemingly glowing from the picture. They were all sitting somewhere on the palace grounds, having a picnic. Adrien was the spitting image of his mother with his golden blond hair and green eyes... but his smile... the grin on his face was crossed between both parents. Marinette enhanced her sight and took in the finer details of the prince, seeing the angular point of his ears as he began to bud into his werecat heritage and the slight sharp edges in his canine teeth. _That too he got from Felicity,_ she thought. _I wonder if he's alright... where is he now?_

Her eyes flicked to the werecat queen, taking in her elegant black ears and tail that rested in her lap. She looked so strong and full of life, even when reclined like in this picture. It was strange for the dragoness to see sometimes after only meeting the queen while she was in her coma. _Ten years,_ she thought, _is too long for this spell to hold on her and too long for her son to be absent from home._

"Adrien was about twelve in this picture."

Marinette jumped and whipped around to find King Gabriel standing behind her. His hands were behind his back, pale blond hair pushed back and away from his lightly smiling face. His gray hazel eyes crinkled in the corners as he took in her surprised appearance. "He will be twenty-two this fall."

That was one of the many things that she admired about her monarch and leader; whenever he talked about Prince Adrien or Queen Felicity, he always brought them up in present or future tense... never past. He had hope, as did Marinette, that the curse Queen Felicity was under would be lifted soon and Prince Adrien would be found. "What do you think you'll get him this year, your majesty?" she asked softly.

King Gabriel lifted his eyes back to the portrait. They misted a bit with unshed tears but his voice was strong and calm, "Adrien always loved music. It's... it's something we shared. I wonder if he would compose like I do."

"Madame Bustier says he wa-ah- he's a prodigy."

"He is," the king puffed his chest with pride. "I think... I think I'll see about getting him his own composition book and pen. He'll be a man soon."

Marinette's mind flashed to the multitude of memories she shared with the palace and its residents. It was a tradition every year to hold a party in his honor. His room was filled with unopened gifts, all waiting for the birthday boy to come and open them. Marinette herself participated as well, saving her money from her work in the seamstress's room to find good gifts for a boy she never knew. She turned back to look at the portrait again, memorizing the youthful face.

"I hope I haven't kept you waiting."

"Oh never!" Marinette jumped to reassure him but the king only chuckled at her.

"Come, sit down with me." The dragoness hesitated, taking in her dusty jeans and scuffed shoes. She normally would've _never_ set foot in the castle like this, yet this is where her uncle brought her without preamble.

"If you will please excuse me, your majesty, I would prefer to stand."

The king hummed softly before letting it drop and sat down himself. Marinette's dragon ears pricked at the slight cracking she heard from his knees and wondered why he wasn't carrying his cane. King Gabriel didn't appear to care, though, as he met her blue eyes. "I understand you had a very active day." She couldn't fight the blush even though she wanted to. She kept her silence and focused her eyes on the fraying hem of her shirt. _I really should fix that,_ she thought. "Lady Luck, I'm waiting." It took a second before her eyes flashed up again. She was no longer looking at the elegant monarch of her homeland. He was gone and Papillon, leader of the Court of Miracles, sat in his place. Even though he wasn't transformed, Marinette straightened her posture again and stood with her feet shoulder width apart just as she had been taught. _Waiting for what?_ Gabriel sensed her thoughts and elaborated more gently, "For your report."

The blush darkened on her cheeks. Slowly, just as she had also been taught, she recounted her role in the fight that day from start to finish; from when she picked up Alya at Tom and Sabine's shop to purifying the akuma. She stumbled, stuttered and tripped over her words many times but Gabriel sat patiently waiting for her to finish.

"You did very well despite your fears," he finally told her. "I know that akumas can be terrifying. I'm sorry you had to get involved with Court affairs like this, Marinette."

"No! I don't regret anything, your majesty. I... I wasn't scared. And I would do it again if-ifgiven-given the opportunity."

"Despite you had _deliberate orders_ not to get involved in akuma battles?"

Marinette flinched at his sharp tone. "It-itwasli-lif-I'm sorry your majesty but I would! I can't just... stand by anymore, not after this."

Silence stretched out and Marinette worried if she had somehow sounded impertenant. King Gabriel gazed at her steadily and she felt as if he were staring directly into her soul. _Uncle will be pissed if I made him mad,_ she thought. It was difficult not to squirm under such intesnity and she found herself fighting to control her breathing. Finally, his eyes slid past her and a grin quirked at his lips. "Well? What do you have to say?"

Marinette instantly became confused. _What do I have to say_ _? What does that mean?_

Soft curses in Kiji made her ears snap to attention. She gasped in surprise as she turned and watched her uncle round the corner of one of the dozens of bookshelves and stand in full view. He shared a look with King Gabriel, seeming to exchange some sort of silent communication with him. This was common to see since her uncle was such close friends with the monarch. They knew each other so well that they didn't have to speak to come to an agreement. They had been partners, back when King Gabriel was Prince Gabriel and Uncle Fu had just arrived in Carromour from the Kijin Isles in the south.

Fu was the first to close his brown eyes and turn his face away. _Marinette isn't a child anymore,_ he thought. He took in her graceful blue dragon wings and slender blue scaled tail. Her midnight hair gleamed despite being messy and tumbled in bedraggled snarls down her back. Her clothes, expertly hand made by the wearer herself, were now filled out by a young lady instead of the girl he had taken in. _Where had all the time gone?_ He wondered mildly. When he opened his eyes again, he turned to address his beloved niece with a thick, emotion filled voice. "Marinette, you proved today that you are able to fight an akuma and win. Alya, Alix, Tom, Sabine and Scarab all praised you for how you acted in the face of danger. You fought with honor and integrity and you made our family proud."

"Thank you, Uncle," Marinette breathed, her shoulders finally relaxing for the first time.

"The Court _does_ recognize your service despite surrounding circumstances and you have our gratitude," King Gabriel told her, schooling his features into a careful, neutral expression.

 _I don't understand,_ Marinette thought, flashing her eyes back to her uncle. _What does this mean?_ His expression was drawn, like he was stuck between two decisions. "Marinette, do you truly think you're suited for this? After all that's happened today... look at you!" Her face flushed as his hands gestured to the faint bruising visible on her wrists. There were more superficial wounds, they all knew, that she wore underneath her clothes. Wounds that would've been much worse if not for her protective gear that she wore when Lady Luck. "You're not ready-"

" _Uncle,_ " Marinette's voice was strained in shock that he was _still_ questioning this despite openly praising her for her actions. "I want to go on missions and help with the patrols and watch for the akumas while Tom and Sabine work with recovery areas... there's nothing that I want more in the world! Why is this so difficult? I'm twenty years old, I'm not a little girl anymore! If I hadn't participated in the fight, Scarab would've lost his Miraculous _and_ his familiar, Kiri, to Hawk Moth! And maybe even Pryx too- and not to mention how many injuries could've happened. Alix and Alya could still be fighting _right now!_ "

The three went silent as Marinette regained herself. _I will not cry,_ she thought. _I won't cry._

Fu flicked his eyes to his best friend. Gabriel just smiled at him, gray hazel eyes twinkling in amusement. "I hate to be the one to say I told you so."

"You did," Fu muttered, releasing a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Then it's been decided."

"What's been decided?" Marinette snapped, unable to help herself.

Fu didn't flinch, though he couldn't stop a small smile that tugged at the corner of his lips. "That you are ready for your Oaths Ceremony-" Marinette's jaw dropped at his words, "-and become a more active member of the Court of Miracles."

"Are you serious?!" Marinette could barely breathe as she looked between the king and her uncle, unable to believe her ears.

"Very serious," King Gabriel nodded.

"You were tested," Fu told her, walking up to his niece and wrapping his arms around her. "You were given every opportunity to give us a sign that you didn't want to become a part of the Court. You passed; the Court of Miracles needs warriors who's conviction is unwavering. You proved that just now."

Marinette returned his embrace, tears leaking out of her eyes. Her knees wobbled and she wished for a second that she had taken King Gabriel's offer and sat down. Fu whispered to her in Kiji, soothing her and praising her actions.

"You've done very well, Lady Luck," King Gabriel added, smiling at the pair. "While the Court _does_ acknowledge your services, this isn't classed as your first battle among our ranks. _However,_ until you do take your Oath Ceremony you will be on patrol with Alix and Alya for the time being. This is only temporary until we can find you a suitable partner of your own."

"But I'll work out in the field? With other members of the Court? This isn't a dream?"

"It's no dream," Tikki spoke for the first time, flying over to her champion and alighting on her shoulders. The Luck Goddess beamed as Marinette wiped her eyes and gave her a scratch on her crown horns. "This was fate, Fu. She was meant to leave the nest today. I'm proud to call her my champion."

Fu huffed softly, "Fate... it was fate that brought Marinette to me."

"To _us_ ," King Gabriel cut in.

Marinette wiped her eyes again, unable to help herself. Her dream was finally coming true. She was going to be one of the Court of Miracles. "Thank you! Thank you, King Gabriel! I... I don't know what else to say!"

"You're most welcome, my dear," he grinned. "I just... I just wish Felicity were awake to see you. I know she would be so proud." The mention of the ill queen instantly sobered the small party's joy. Marinette caught the glassy flash in his eyes and for a moment she had wished that her Dragon's Miracle had helped the queen recover from her coma. _It's been over ten years since... that's right around the same time he took me in. He gave Uncle Fu, Taila and I a home here on palace grounds. He allowed me to have lessons so I could read and write, work with the staff over the summer in the sewing rooms. He's done so much for me when he's been in pain all this time. But how..?_

* * *

((The following day))

"I'm going!" Marinette called as she hurried downstairs. Her uncle looked up from his tea and took in her outfit out of habit. She was wearing a new vest today, denim that she had custom made for herself. A flash of light caught his eye; it was blue thread just a half shade lighter than the denim itself that stitched out a rune for 'Disguise' that had glamoured her wings from view. She also wore a favored white tank top that had hand stitched flower blossoms that covered the top of one shoulder and branched out over her chest. Blue jeans, her riding boots and black gloves to hide her talons completed her look. It was then he noted that out of all dagonesque appendages, her tail remained exposed.

"You're not going to glamour your tail?" he asked, frowning.

"If I keep it wrapped around me like this it'll look like a big belt. And I'm keeping the tip tucked in my pocket, see?" She turned to show him.

Fu's paternal instinct surged, the familiar lecture of her safety on his lips before he remembered the day before. _She's going out on patrol... and she's not alone. She'll be fine. Trust her,_ he urged himself. He sucked in a breath instead and got up, going to an antique chest of drawers and opening the top shelf. Inside was a rectangular box that was well worn. He opened it and eyed the beaded bracelet inside, the jade bead gleaming proudly from its center place. He took it out and turned it over and traced over the rune that was etched there. "Marinette?"

"Yes Uncle," she went to him without hesitation, seeing the tension in his shoulders. He turned, holding out the bracelet to her.

"This bracelet has been in my family for many generations. I want to give it to you, for luck."

"What? No... no I couldn't!" Marinette breathed, seeing the piece of jewelry in front of her. Taila had shown it to her over the years and only wore it for special occasions.

"You're going to become a full member of the Court soon," Fu told her. "It's tradition to give it to one of our eldest children when they came of age but... neither Taila or I have children of our own. You are the closest to a daughter I have and you are all I could ever hope for- _oof!"_

Marinette threw her arms around the man she called Uncle, tears brimming in her eyes. "I love you Uncle," she cried softly. He hugged her back, murmuring to her in Kiji. They were words of encouragement and love and they soothed her tears away. Fu clasped the bracelet around her arm and it seemed to glow when it touched her skin. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Fu's throat thickened with mixed emotions. "You're going to be late. Don't forget your helmet."

Marinette nodded once, wiping her eyes and grabbing the black head gear off the hat tree. "I'll be home for dinner."

Her uncle nodded once and walked her out to her motorcycle. Lucky Star roared to life when she fed her magick into the engine and waved as she rode off. Marinette signaled to the palace gates as she neared them and the guards waved her through. Once she was past the granite arch, she tore off down the road and finally let the excitement begin to filter into her system. The capital city now looked brighter, clearer... as if some of her Dragon's Miracle had restored some life into it. She smelled fresh baking bread from one of the bakeries and heard some children laugh as they played in one of the neighborhood streets. That's when she realized something. People were _outside_ and enjoying the day. When was the last time they did this in Carromour?

She rode through the streets, taking in the people's relaxed expressions as they either worked or shopped through the market squares. _This is how things are meant to be,_ she thought with a smile on her face. _Fairies, witches, shape shifters, humans... all walks of life working together to live in harmony._ A sharp wailing cry tore through the air and instantly all movement stopped. Marinette whipped around in answer and watched as a figure in black snatch something away from a woman and began running in the opposite direction.

"Stop him!" the woman screamed. "Thief! _Thief!"_ It was then that Marinette witnessed something strange. No one moved to help the woman. The warmth that was in the market square evaporated instantly and people began hurrying into businesses or ducking into side streets. She didn't understand why at first until the previous day's fight returned to her mind. _They're afraid of her becoming an akuma,_ she realized. There was real danger here and people were quick to react to it, even the Carromour guardsmen. Her hands gripped her handlebars, making a split second decision and rod up to the woman. As she neared, she felt the waves of magick coming off the woman. _Out of all people to steal from, it had to be a witch._

"Miss," Marinette raised her visor. "I'll get your bag back but you have to promise me to stay calm."

"Please!" the witch cried, tears streaming down her face. Already her magick was popping in waves of colorful sparks all around her hair and around her glasses. "That bag has a month's worth of complicated potions for Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng! They _need_ that medicine!" Marinette didn't need to hear another word and slammed down her visor again. She hit the throttle and took off down the road, Lucky Star roaring beneath her like a savage animal. She spotted the thief with the odd shaped leather bag in his hands. Despite the cumbersome shape he was making excellent headway and gaining more speed as he ran. She was preparing to gun the engine again when he jumped with astounding grace, soared through the air and landed on his feet on the rooftop across the street. _That's unusual,_ she thought. Switching gears, she eased onto the throttle and followed the jumping figure with her eyes. A chill crept up her spine, seeing a newly familiar grace between each jump. _It can't be Chat Blanc... so soon after the last fight?_

She gripped the handle bars as she steered after the figure. It became even _more_ imperative that she catch this cat at any cost. If those potions were indeed for Tom and Sabine, that meant this thief was stealing from all the recovery efforts in all of Carromour Kingdom as a whole. She hissed softly and vowed to herself that she would see him in irons for this! Uncaring if he saw her or not she flew down an empty alleyway, watching as he jumped from roof to roof.

Then time seemed to slow down all around her. Movement caught her attention and she turned her eyes back to the exit of the alley.

A civilian.

A man.

Crossed her path.

Marinette's eyes widened and she gasped, hands immediately squeezing the brakes, but it was clear she was coming in _way too fast!_ The man's jaw dropped in astonishment but his leg was already raised in the air to take his next step. _Move!_ Did she shout? Marinette was sure she shouted something, a warning, _anything_ to get this man out of her way! _I'm not going to stop in time!_ The man's lips began to move and green light surrounded his hands. She couldn't stop to read what he said as her own instinct took over and a spell flew off of her own lips. Then something happened that Marinette couldn't quite understand. A collumn of emerald light flew at her and her own sky blue flew from her fingertips and clashed instantly. Together, the two spells morphed and worked in perfect tandem with each other, surrounding both bike and rider into the air. Marinette gasped in shock and her legs instinctively tightened to keep her seat. The mixed spells made her fly over the man and land calmly in the empty street. Lucky Star's engine roared loudly in protest from the decrease in speed before settling again.

However, Marinette barely heard her beloved machine over her own rapid heart beat. _I'm okay..?_ Her eyes flashed to the man, who glared over top his sunglasses at her. _We're both okay?! He's okay?_

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? You could kill someone driving like that!" he snapped, panting.

Marinette visibly flinched and lifted her visor so he may hear her clearer. "Look I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry-"

"Oh? So am I-"

"-I really have to-"

"-but that doesn't give you the excuse to be reckless!"

"- _Excuse me?! Me reckless?_ You're the one who's not watching-"

"-Because of you he's-"

 _"-Getting away!"_ The pair froze as their voices harmonized. The blond man's jaw dropped and he pointed to the thief that was running six rooftops away. Marinette glared and nodded once.

 _We're both after the same thing, it would be best if we worked together._ "Get on!"

"What?!"

"I said, 'Get on!' Lucky Star is faster than both of us on foot. _Get on!"_ The man stared incredulously over his sunglasses and Marinette revved her engine for good measure. She reached into her saddle bag to pull out her spare helmet and tossed it to him. "If you want to help catch this guy, put that on or I'm leaving you behind!"

He caught it out of reflex and obeyed. She brought her wings around to her front, wrapping them as closely to her torso as she could while her passenger placed both hands on her shoulders. _He'll never stay on holding on like that,_ she thought. Grabbing his hands, she pulled them around and locked them around her middle. The position wasn't the most comfortable for her as the driver, but she was more confident in his security to stay on. "Like this," she ordered, her voice ringing out clearly to his ears through a speaker in his helmet. "Lean when I lean, but don't lean past me!"

"This isn't my first ride," he snapped.

 _I couldn't tell dumb ass,_ she bit her tongue from throwing a retort back. She slammed down her visor and then hit the throttle and they flew down the road. People were ducking out of her way, watching as they chased after the agile rooftop runner. Marinette kept watching for any signs of a tail or feline grace that Chat Blanc possessed. _What are the odds that I would be able to catch him the day after our battle?_

Suddenly, her passenger tightened his grip and she heard him gasp through the speakers in her own helmet. "I think he's headed for Prospect Road!" Sure enough, the thief made a sharp turn, landing on the street and taking off like a shot. Marinette frowned, _that was where the akuma battle was._

"Then that's where we're headed!" she announced, mapping out possible routes in her head to get ahead of the thief.

"Are you crazy?! Why would you want to follow a petty thief out there?"

Marinette chose her next words carefully. "He's got something that's very important. Why? What's there?" she asked.

"Are you kidding me? You don't know about the akuma fight yesterday?!" he yelled incredulously. "That place is _crawling with akumas!_ _Everybody knows that!"_

Marinette blushed under her helmet as realization hit her like a live wire. She knew that there was a real threat that some of Hawk Moth's akuma could still be in the streets where the fight took place. The threat of becoming akumatized by being in that area was high and the people _were_ right to steer clear of it. Under normal circumstances, Marinette wouldn't even _enter_ without her team, but the stolen potions took precedence in her mind. _Besides Papillon would've already done a sweep of that side of the city. It should be safe enough for me to go in._

"Look, I'm not making any deals here," she told him. "There _is_ a real chance that he's an akuma, and if it is who I think it is then him having that bag could mean trouble for everyone! If that's the case, I'm dumping you in a safe area and I want you to run and get help!"

 _"What?!"_ Marinette winced at how sharply his voice hit her ears. "What about the wild akumas? Aren't you scared of getting possessed?!"

"No, akumas are attracted to fear, aggression and negative emotions. I'm not feeling any of that so I'm less of a target."

"You're crazy!"

"You're acting like I'm asking you to sell your soul," she snapped. "The odds are better with two people catching a thief. So far he's _not_ showing any abnormal signs that an akuma _would_ show. If we do run into wild akuma moths, _then_ we worry. I need that bag back so are you in or not?!"

After a moment, she heard him chuckle. "I'm in!"

"Here we go!" She shouted out a familiar spell and her magick sprang out of her palm in a multitude of fibers. They reached and snapped around a broken light pole and she swung them into the turn. "Where are you going?!"

"I'm going to cut him off." Marinette's tone turned openly biting. She was getting _sick_ of this man's questions and it was beginning to distract her. _I need to catch him. We need that bag!_

"What's he got that's so dangerous?"

"Not dangerous, just invaluable."

This time, he didn't reply and Marinette pushed Lucky Star as fast as she dared. She glanced over, catching sight of the thief. They were almost neck in neck now... if she could just get a little more speed-

"Oh shit!"

"What?" Marinette called back.

"We've got company!"

"What?!" She gasped as a spell flared over their heads and fizzled out in front of them. _What was that?_ She glanced in the direction where they were keeping pace with the thief and realized he was no longer with them. _A distraction?!_ Marinette cursed softly under her breath just as two new riders with matching jackets flew past her.

"Do you think they're more akumas?"

Marinette's heart thundered suddenly in her ears. _More akumas? As in... like a whole pack of them? Oh shit... Marinette you did NOT think this one through! What am I going to do if they_ are _akumas? I don't have Tikki with me to purify them!_ "Hold on tight!" She made a sharp turn, losing her new leads and cutting through an alley. They came out on the other end onto Prospect Road where Marinette had them screech to a stop. Her eyes widened as she took in four moths lazily fluttering around in the open air. Her instincts screamed at her to turn the other way and flee the insects, but the thought of the witch and her missing potions held her in place. _I should call for back up. But they'll never get here in time!_

"Fuck," her passenger breathed, shock evident in his voice.

"Keep calm," she ordered. "Keep your mind clear of any negativity."

She heard, and felt, him take a deep, shuttering breath. "Alright, there _a lot_ of possible akumas out here. You stay here and I'll bring back the bag."

"What?! You think I came all this way just to chicken out now? Lady, please you obviously don't know me."

"It's no longer an option for you to stay on this mission," Marinette snapped back. "This is no time to play hero!" Suddenly she gasped when engine sounds roared around the corner. They heard, and saw, shapes in the distance that resembled their pursuers round the corner and out of sight again. She frowned, "That's odd."

"What?"

"They're not after us. I think they're just another distraction."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Our thief is close or he probably doubled back." It was another split second decision, but instinct told her that her quarry was close. If she was going to catch him, it wasn't on her beloved motorcycle. He would hear _that_ a mile away and take off again. She cut the engine and began to unbuckled her helmet.

"What are you doing? If he doubled back, we're going to need speed to find and catch up to him!"

"Shut up, we don't know that for certain." Marinette finished unbuckling her helmet and pulled it off. She took a deep breath and shivered slightly as the glamours fell from her head and face. Her ears elongated into points and scales shimmered into being. She tossed her head back, feeling more scales dust across her forehead and around her eyes and just around her neck. She fought the full transformation, feeling the crave to toss off the constricting glamours and bask in the sunlight. She took a deep breath and turned her hearing out. An ear flicked when the man gasped in surprise, arms immediately unlocking their grip. She sighed, silently grateful. He stumbled off the bike and she was able to relax her wings back into their normal position.

"You're... you're a-"

"Dragon, yes now _shh!"_

Her sensitive hearing picked up the motorcyclists that effectively distracted them screeching to a halt... they sounded further up now, maybe a quarter mile away. Her ears shifted and flicked into different directions, catching sounds of wild akumas close by first, then something loud and booming. Its rhythm was steady, but rapid... and remembered that it was her own heartbeat. She took a deep breath. S _low,_ she ordered it. Years of training in mediation kicked in and her body instantly responded. Her heart rate slowed until she could hear the rapid rhythm of the man behind her.

Her nose twitched, smelling his scent. It was clean with the smell of fresh soap and sun-dried clotton... a slight musk of his own natural smell and a slight tinge of sweat.

Then she caught it, the sound she was after. Gasping breath, like someone had been running hard. Her eyes snapped open, revealing blue reptilian orbs with slitted pupils. She turned to her companion, whom was openly gaping at her, helmet in his hands. She grinned at him, "Found him; and he's close."

"You can hear all that?"

She put a finger to her lips motioned him to lower his voice, eyes flicking to the four akuma months nearby. "Yes I can. Now, stay here with Lucky Star and I'll go after the thief."

"No way, you said that there are better odds with two pursuing a thief than one. You _need_ me, dragoness. I'm not staying here!"

Marinette gritted her newly sharpened teeth, beginning to lose her patience. "It's not safe for you!"

"It's not safe for you either!" the blond snapped back, not giving in.

Marinette opened her mouth to argue only to freeze as one of the akumas stopped and hovered in mid air. _That's not good. Think happy thoughts, Mari. Kittens, puppies, cookies... come on, oh! The new dress that you're making for Queen Felicity!_ The akuma hovered there for a moment more before trailing off with the others. Marinette released a breath, patting her chest to calm her now rapid heartbeat. She turned to the blond man, whom was smirking at her. _Wipe that damn look off your face,_ she thought, narrowing her eyes. "You're a little bloody rebel, aren't you?" The blond man shrugged in reply and she rolled her eyes. "Are you a fast runner?"

The blond man's lips stretched into a wider grin, "Yes."

"Good." _Too late to go back now. Her we go!_ Marinette motioned him to follow as she used her ears to navigate towards her prey. Two akuma moths crossed their path and they froze for a second to allow them to pass. Together, they skirted around the threat and raced down the street. The thief's panting got louder and louder as they got closer. She stopped at the end of another alley and peeked around the corner. She smirked and motioned for the blond man to stand opposite her. He did so, sunglasses pushed up onto his head. She pressed a claw to her lips again and pointed around the corner. The man looked and then grinned as well, seeing the same shaking shadow she did that hid behind a dumpster. She motioned him to follow as she rounded the corner on tiptoe, intent on taking the thief by surprise. Suddenly, a flash of emerald light sailed over her head and slammed into the side of the dumpster. It rattled loudly and the thief screamed out in surprise, taking off. Marinette whirled on her companion with an outraged hiss. _"Thanks a lot-"_

"-Felix," he spoke, holding up a finger and grinning at her.

Marinette let out a rumbling growl and Felix lost some of his cocky smirk. "Look that pile over there reeks and hasn't been cleaned in years. We want our rat, the easiest way to do it is with him running."

Marinette looked as if she wanted to argue, but already the thief was getting more distance than she liked. Together they bolted after him, using her ears as their guide.

 _Inhale... exhale... inhale... exhale... pattern your breaths,_ her uncle's words chanted in her mind. _Patterned body responses will keep it calm while you are using your ninja training. A fast heart is loud, soften it; panting makes you light headed, deep breaths._

"You know, you're being kinda rude here. I told you my name and I don't get yours in return?" Felix asked, keeping perfect pace with her.

She winced, unable to stop the tick from surfacing. "Marinette."

"Pleasure to meet you-"

"-Left!" They turned and caught sight of their quarry. A stunning spell flew from her lips as a bolt of blue light flew from her hand, striking him square in the back. The thief's hood fell back, revealing a shock of dark brown hair and mottled brown and black cat ears. Marinette gasped, surprised and nearly tripped. _It was a cat,_ she realized. Catching up to him at last, Felix picked up the fallen black bag he had stolen. Marinette put a hand on the werecat's back, feeling his ragged breathing. He groaned, turning his head and looked at her with one bleary brown eye.

"You... caught me," he gasped.

"You gave us quite the chase," Marinette told him.

"Us?" he blinked and began to turn his head to look and see whom she was talking about.

"I know this guy," Felix's boot suddenly turned the werecat's head away. "This is one of Hawk Moth's akuma, Copycat."

 _Copycat... Copycat,_ Marinette repeated the name over and over to herself so she wouldn't forget. She had heard this akuma's name in passing. She fought not to let her surprise or concern show on her face. Copycat had been a thorn in the Court's side for _years_ as one of Hawk Moth's most prized fighters. His magick allowed him not only doppelgang his appearance, but he also had incredible skill at copying _anything_ he set his mind to. _I wish Tikki were here. I could purify him right here if I did._ She took in his size and snorted softly, _he's too big for me to transport him back for the guard to take him. Lucky Star won't be able to move as fast with all three of us riding._ Instead, she had to settle for knowing his name, face and smell so she may hunt him down again later.

"It's a shame that I don't have enough room to transport a third person," Marinette told him. "But I will report you to the Court of Miracles, Copycat. I know they can free you from Hawk Moth's possession."

He spat, "As if the Court could help me." Marinette narrowed her eyes, moving so that he could meet her face to face.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I went to the Court years ago and they didn't help me then," Copycat told her.

"Don't believe a word," Felix ordered. "This cat would sell his own mother to save his own fur. He's a liar and damned good at his work for Hawk Moth."

"And who thinks he knows me best?" Copycat tried to turn his head but Felix held him firm. Marinette frowned, eyes flicking up at Felix. His lips were twisted and she caught sight of sharp teeth peeking out. _He's a shifter too,_ she realized. _How did I not see that?_

"Someone who knows you quite well." It took a second before a rumbling sound emanated out of Felix's chest. Marinette felt her wings shift and she nearly dropped all glamours she had on her being. It sounded like a very pissed off, large jungle cat. For the first time since the chase began, she began to worry for her own safety and cursed herself for not bringing any other weapons. _Today's my first day... it's a day of learning, right?_ Felix looked up and caught her eyes over top his sunglasses. He smiled at her, the rumbling sound stopping instantly. _Someone who knows an akuma well... an akuma that has been loose and known for years. Who is this person?_ "Now, you're going to lay right here, Copycat," Felix continued. "You aren't going to turn around, you're not going to get up until you count to fifty. Got me?"

"Of course!" Copycat's voice had pitched upward and Marinette caught a faint whiff of fear coming off in his scent. She looked at the bag in Felix's grip, ears pricked in his direction. _This... this capture, it's almost too easy,_ she thought.

"And for good measure," the blond man waved a hand and the cement beneath Copycat rippled and disintegrated. He yelped out in surprise, instinct making him jerk upwards. Ropes of black tar shot up and wrapped around his neck, holding him imprisoned to the ground.

"What the-" Marinette jumped back, gloved hands now glowing with defensive spells.

"Take it easy, Princess. This spell will hold him until he counts to fifty, _out loud._ "

Marinette stepped forward, "Look, I don't think-"

"We should get back to your bike," Felix cut her off. "I don't want something of yours getting stolen out here."

Marinette opened her mouth to protest again but he was already walking away, swinging the bag of medicine at his side. She glanced back at Copycat but he was already starting to count. She turned away to follow when he called out, "Hey, angel?" She stopped and turned again. "Can I get your number?" She wrinkled her nose and hissed softly at him. Instantly he began counting again, starting from the beginning.

"Princess?"

Marinette blinked and hurried after Felix, nerves prickling along her neck and shoulders. Something wasn't right here and she couldn't put her finger on _why._ She easily caught up to Felix and grabbed his shoulder. "Wait."

"What is it? Do you hear something?" Marinette snatched the bag out of his hand, turning to face him in the dim light. His eyes glowed, luminescent in the shadows that were cast over his face. She backed up from him, opening the bag and inspecting the contents. She wasn't sure what she was looking for... everything looked precious so it would be hard to tell if anything was stolen on sight. She scented the air wafting from it, smelling the pungent odors of strong herbal balms and the sweetness or tangs of potions... but no out of place musk that she could tell. She clicked the bag shut and flicked her eyes back up to Felix.

"Just checking."

"You said there was just medicine in there... is there something else more valuable in there?"Marinette flicked her eyes up to Felix's emerald ones. She didn't understand, at first, why his question bothered her until a second later. _I never said what was in here... I just said that the bag was invaluable._

"I can tell when something's been rifled through," she tapped her nose.

Felix's pale blond brows rose up and a smile tugged at his lips. "Smart."

 _He's not asking if I smell if Copycat's been in here,_ she thought. _Test two, fail._ She began starting back towards her motorcycle, her anxiety making her quicken her pace.

"So, you're a dragon right? Where _are_ your wings," he asked. "I thought all dragons had wings. Are yours under your vest or something?" His hand stretched out and came close to touching one but she sidestepped out of his reach.

"No."

Felix blinked, surprised by her abrupt answer. "Were... were you born without them? Do you not have wings?" This time his question was softer, kinder. She glanced at him, pink tinging her cheeks and making her blue scales darken to a soft purple.

"No," she answered again, equally softer.

"No you don't have wings?"

"No... I have them."

Felix blinked at her, puzzled. His eyes trailed to her back as if searching for them and she felt a brush of magick touch her own. She shivered and felt the glamour waver. In an instant, she knew he saw them when he gasped softly. "You have them glamoured. Why? Why ride when you can fly?"

Marinette glanced away, shame darkening her blush. They exited out of the alleyway and into sunlight again. "Riding is easier to get around."

"You mean you can't fly?"

"Of course I can fly!" Felix grasped her free hand gently, stopping her. His eyes were tender and it made Marinette catch her breath. He pulled off his sunglasses so there would be no obstruction between them.

"Why don't you then? You could've flown while I drove Copycat back." Marinette's lips parted and a spark of hope flashed over her eyes and her throat tightened at his words. Truthfully, she _wanted_ to fly, to feel the wind and touch the sky! But with Hawk Moth's threat it wasn't possible. And just like all the times before, the hope she felt was snatched away from her, leaving her grounded. She looked away from him. _Besides, just because you can fly doesn't mean you can fly well. You'll probably crash land again. You got lucky you didn't break a wing like the time before that._ Felix frowned, "Are you being threatened?"

"Threatened?" Marinette parroted, breaking from her memories.

"Warned, forbidden, contained? Is someone purposely keeping you grounded?"

Marinette reeled back, at the hardness in his voice. Instinct had her closing up like a clam shell instantly and she remembered the strange exchange between this man and the akuma they left behind. "I don't have to tell _you_ anything. I don't know you, Felix, and from what I've seen today I don't think I _want_ to."

"Seen today?" A flash of panic entered his eyes and then she knew. _He's part of it... he's been part of this whole chase since the start. And I'm in an akuma infested area without backup!_

"Y-you're one of Hawk Moth's akuma, aren't you." Felix's face blanched in shock, his hand immediately clenching into a fist. She glance down, seeing the silver ring on his finger. She wasn't sure _what_ she saw, but for a second she swore she saw a shimmer of... something within the ring. She gasped softly, "You are!" She turned and fled.

"Wait- Marinette, it's not what you think-" Felix shouted, footsteps falling hard as he gave chase.

"No! Don't come after me!"

"You don't understand-!"

Marinette made a sharp turn, deviating from their original route. Felix cursed behind her and she heard him run into the brick wall. "Marinette wait! I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Leave me alone!" she ordered.

"It's not what it looks like!" Felix was catching up and she made another sharp turn, claws gouging marks into the brick. This time, Felix must've anticipated her move because he was still on her tail. Fluttering sounds caught her attention and she ducked low just as she crossed paths with an akuma. Felix cursed blackly and she heard him duck after her as she burst out into the open. Lucky Star was there, just where she had left it. She counted her blessings when she found no akuma attached to it, _thank La._ She could hear Felix behind her, hot on her heels. She brought the bag closer to her front, hugging it protectively to her chest. Recalling all the lessons she had with her aunt and uncle, she called out a simple spell and swept low, dragging her fingers across the ground. A thin sheet of ice spread and cracked loudly into place. Felix yelped and she heard him fall hard when he slipped into her trap. _As a ninja, use everything you can to escape an enemy,_ Aunt Taila's voice came to her. _Deceive them, set traps, trip those traps! Do anything it takes so that you get out alive._

She jumped, landing squarely in Lucky Star's saddle and the engine roared to life. Felix was scrambling to his feet, wincing as he got up stiffly and stared after her. Emerald met sapphire for a brief second as Marinette turned her bike around and fled.

* * *

 **8,105 words... holy shit, this is officially the LONGEST chapter I've EVER written for FanFiction.**

 ***Does the happy dance of goodness***

 **Originally, this chapter was about 5-6,000 words (roughly) but in light of celebration, I tacked on more to the ending here and BOOM. *does a ta-da with smoke-glitter-sound effects***

 **Chapter 4 is already in editing process, and Chapter 5 is in writing process.**

 **Again, the song that inspired part of this is 'Renegade' by Daughtry.**

 **Remember to head over to my Facebook page and search for KestraEchoingsongofthewolf for sneak peeks and updates as projects progress. Shoot me questions if you want!**

 **So... Felix huh? *wink* Quite a character, no? I originally had him written COMPLETELY different until I heard Daughtry and I just... couldn't stop!**

 ***SPOILER ALERT***

 **This is NOT the cold Felix normally portrayed in art/fanfiction/comics... etc. Can anyone guess why? I can't exactly say I was subtle about my clues here but let's see?**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

 **-Kestra**


	5. Chapter 4: By La's Luck

**Chapter 4: By La's Luck**

Marinette didn't dare ride the path that she and Felix took to _get_ to where they did. No, if Felix truly was in league with the akumas she couldn't risk that. She couldn't stop the rising panic she felt in her chest as she ran over their whole conversation from start to finish. He _knew_ she was a dragon. Would he somehow connect the dots? Would he take that information to Hawk Moth? Would the hunt begin again? SHe shut her eyes as her earliest memories surfaced... the running, the crying for her mother... the kindness that Taila had shown her when the woman took her in... the fighting, seeing Hawk Moth in the flesh for the first time.

Hawk Moth _knew_ that a dragon child had the Ladybug earrings, and therefore the power of creation. Now that she had surfaced here in the capital in full battle glory, he was sure to redouble his efforts.

Felix's face resurfaced in her mind and she couldn't help but wonder about him. He didn't act like any akuma she had ever studied or seen. Akumas were ruthless and power crazy in their battle to get whatever Hawk Moth desired. Up until recently, it had been the pure destruction of Carromour as the kingdom stood. Also, Felix's interaction with Copycat had left an odd feeling in her chest. The way the blond spoke down to the werecat wasn't right; the way he spoke... it was like he was Copycat's superior. Could that be possible? Could the akumas be getting _organized?_ Could there be a hierarchy in Hawk Moth's ranks?

A new chill crept up her spine and her eyes flashed to her mirrors, half expecting the other motorcyclists or Felix himself, to be following her. But no, there was nothing. She had kept her ears in dragon shape just in case. She didn't have the speed she wanted to get away with the extra charms muffling Lucky Star's engine; however, her safety made a fair trade off, in her mind, for the speed.

 _"Why ride when you can fly?"_ Marinette shut her eyes for a second, trying to will Felix's voice out her her mind.

 _"So, you're a dragon right? Where are your wings?"_

 _"Why don't you then? You could've flown while I drove Copycat back."_ Why would he? After all, the two of them were on the same side... right?

 _"Are you being threatened?_

 _"Warned, forbidden, contained? Is someone purposely keeping you grounded?"_

It was then she heard the soft caring notes in his voice... concern that shouldn't belong in an akuma's voice. "Shut up!" Marinette barked out loud at last. She heard a surprised gasp and her head snapped up and realized she was back in the market square. A man with a child was the one she had heard. She blinked, surprised to see them. Unfortunately, it wasn't just the father and child that was staring at her... she had garnered others attention, including her two new teammates and two of the Carromour Capital Guard.

One of the guards, whom was standing behind the witch and binding her hands, was very tall and his hair stood up as if daring gravity to pull it back down again. His hands were quick and agile, but his hazel eyes were focused on her. He only had two stripes on his black uniform. His comrade had six stripes on one shoulder and a Sergeant's star on his collar. His eyes were amber but colder than ice and effectively froze Marinette to the saddle of her bike.

"That's her!" the witch jerked her chin. "And that's my bag! She's the one who went after it when _you lot_ were too scared about me being possessed by an akuma!"

"Madam, I _will_ gag you if you continue to have outbursts like this," the sergeant snapped, a snarling growl edging his voice. "It is _lucky_ that you didn't start a panic!"

Marinette couldn't help the snort that tore from her mouth at that. _Little does he know it was Lady Luck that saved this particular prize,_ she thought as she rode off to the side and parked.

"Sergeant Blackthorn, that _isn't_ necessary," Alya bit out, clearly vexed with the sergeant's presence. Alix kept exchanging looks with the other guard, though Marinette could tell the guard had more interest in her than she was giving him at the moment. "I believe you now have the proof you require to Tarielle go now."

 _Tarielle?_ Marinette's eyes flashed to the witch. Tarielle was the name of the daughter of a powerful weather witch named Aurore Beaureal-Gray. She had once been an akuma supporter for Hawk Moth. It had taken a month for Papillon and Kame to finally defeat and purify her. Aurore became one of the most public faces for the Court of Miracles after that. Tarielle was as gifted as her mother with her magick, but this was the first time that Marinette saw her in person. _She looks more like her father,_ she thought as she took in the witch's slender yet obviously strong frame, dark eyes, coral lips and high cheekbones. Yet, everything in her attitude screamed Aurore.

"I'm sorry it took so long, an akuma snatched the bag and it-"

"An _akuma_ was the cause of all this?!" The sergeant snarled. "Where is it now?!"

Marinette blanched for a second then blushed, "I-I'm sorry... C-Copycat got away."

Alya and Alix both stared at her in shock. Thoughts flashed over Sergeant Blackthorn's face, as if he were sifting through a thousand different scenarios at once. After a moment, he whipped out his own restraints and started after her."Drop that bag and put your hands in the air!"

Marinette sucked in a breath and fought to _not_ drop the bag as she had been commanded. All her life she had been brought up with a healthy dose of respect for those of authority. However, she couldn't stop herself from shouting back incredulously. "What? What for?!"

"You are either Copycat in the flesh, or you aided and abetted in his crime. Either way, you are under arrest by the order of the king!" However, Alya was instantly in between Sergeant Blackthorn and Marinette, gray hazel eyes blazing in fury.

"That's enough! Marinette went and retrieved the stolen bag. There's _no way_ that she would've aided any thief of any kind in getting away. And there's no way she's Copycat, that's stupid! Right Marinette?"

Marinette nodded her head vigorously, unable to hide her shock. _Never_ in her life had she been accused of stealing, much less aiding a thief. _This isn't good, I have to prove my identity or else I'm going to end up arrested!_ Sky blue eyes moved to Alya, seeking some advice.

"Why are you so insistant?" Alya snapped at last. "Marinette is _not_ the thief here! You're just upset that you let him get away!"

 _"Let him-_ there have been six purse snatchings alone _this week_ , Cesaire! _Six!_ And each one of them there has been an exponential increase of akuma sightings in every area. The sooner I catch this mastermind, the better everyone will sleep!"

 _"Mastermind?_ You have the wrong girl! Marinette is _no_ mastermind thief!"

"I will be the judge of that and if you continue to push me I will throw you in lock up as well for obstruction of justice as well as disturbance of the king's peace!"

Marinette's eyes snapped wide, stricken. She thought fast and turned her gaze to Alix. _Halia's halo_ _... she's going to hate me for this._ "Alix... that thing last week?" The pinkette looked up, brows furrowing in confusion and Marinette cringed slightly as she braced herself. "Nice hair." Instantly Alix's face flamed crimson and she growled out at her.

"It's her," Alix announced, her teal eyes promising a serious beat down. "She's with us, Warren."

And suddenly, it was as if someone flipped a switch. Sergeant Blackthorn slowly turned around and faced her. "Are you positive?"

"Oh yeah, I'd bet my life on it," Alix mumbled, cheeks still blazing. She took a moment to collect herself before waving her friend over with a flick of her fingers.

Marinette walked closer now, feeling Sergeant Blackthorn's gaze piecing down on her and she fought not to shiver again. She stopped in front of Tarielle, whom rubbed her newly freed wrists. Marinette could read 'Kim' on the guard's identity tags and offered him a smile of thanks. Guardsman Kim returned the gesture, shoulders relaxed as he put the restraints away and slid his hands into his pockets lazily. "H-here... I think everything is accounted for."

Tarielle snatched the bag back and breathed a sigh of relief to feel it in her hands again. She gave it a weighing toss and nodded once before opening it and inspecting the contents. She named everything off in a musical language that Marinette had a hard time understanding... it sounded something like elvish to her. It would make sense since Tarielle's father, Alexander Gray, was elvish in heritage. "They are! They're all here! Oh thank you so much," she swept up Marinette's hands with her free one. "You have no idea..."

"I have an inkling," she whispered offering a wink. The witch caught it and pushed her glasses further up her nose. They widened as she took in the dragoness's scales and ears and blinked a few times. "I-I know you! You're-you're Marinette-"

"That helps with the Dupain-Chengs," Marinette quickly cut her off and laughed softly. "Yeah I get that a lot."

Tarielle frowned, her eyes clearly declaring that was not what she was going to say. However, Guardsman Kim caught the subtle hint and his eyes flew to meet Marinette's. It took exactly two heartbeats before his eyes widened in recognition. "I think you're done here," Marinette suddenly spoke up, silencing anything that was about to come out of his mouth. She turned to Sergeant Blackthorn and found herself frozen in place again by his gaze. The coldness was back in them again and it chilled her to the bone.

"I've got my eye on you," he told her simply and signaled his partner with a flick of two fingers. "If you _dare_ cause problems in my city again, I will not hesitate to take you off them!"

In the back of her mind, Marinette couldn't stop the thought, _You could try,_ from coming forward. _You will fail though._

* * *

The trio stopped in front of La's temple for their late afternoon lunch. Alya chewed thoughtfully while Alix polished off her fries and crumpled up the paper her sandwich came in. Marinette had barely touched hers though. She made sure not to leave a single detail out of what she had seen as she relayed it to her friends. Alix noticed this and motioned her to eat, which Marinette did hesitantly. "It's not uncommon for Copycat to steal," Alya told her after swallowing. "He's one of Hawk Moth's best thieves."

"But what bothers me is what Warren said, that this was the sixth purse snatching this week alone," Alix pointed out. "I didn't give it much thought until now."

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked, puzzled.

"This is war time, Mari. Naturally things are out of order in many places throughout the whole kingdom, not just here in the capital. Theft is actually more common now than it was fifteen years ago, or so my mom says. But the fact that Copycat was involved in this has me concerned."

Marinette frowned, "I'm sorry, I'm still not following."

"An _akuma,_ a _known akuma,_ lifted this specific purse from Tarielle Gray. She's a very powerful ally for us. Her mom was better known as Stormy Weather, remember?" Marinette nodded. It took a moment before she began seeing what her friends did; the sheer oddity of the theft now stood out to her. _An akuma snatched a purse that belongs to a daughter of a reformed akuma..._ "And the fact that it seems that the akumas are becoming more organized has me worried more. Hawk Moth is looking for something, a parcel of some sort that's being carried into the capital. The question is, what? How many other purse snatchings were the work of his akumas? What is he looking for?"

"We should report this to the Court," Alya agreed, silver magick flashing along her fingertips as she made notes in a notepad. "You did good today, Mari, however you should've called one of us to tell us where you were. You could've been in serious danger today."

"I know that now, I'm sorry," Marinette looked down at her sandwich, not really having an appetite anymore. "Today's just been so _crazy_ I didn't stop to think."

"That will get you into a lot of trouble if you continue to do something like that. We're already on tenuous terms with the Guard here in the capital. The sooner we get you your Ladybug medallion the better."

The memory of the medallion flashed in Marinette's eyes. The medallion had been a symbol given to the Court when it was first created. To those of Carromour law, it was a symbol of the Elite Guard and also a symbol of Crown pardon in the name of Ladybug's Law. Ladybug's Law decreed that they back off any business that the Elite may deem too dangerous for normal Guardsmen to handle and to superseed command of the the crown's forces into the Court's command. It was very handy, though rarely used now, especially during an akuma aftermath. She needed to proceed with her Oath Ceremony soon so that this may never happen again.

"I think you've also got it right, Marinette," Alya added. "I think the akumas _are_ organizing too. This... this whole theft just seems _way_ too strange for it to be a dash and grab, even for Copycat's style."

That gave Marinette some sense of peace and it showed. _They believe me._

 _Of course they do, why wouldn't they?_

Marinette shook the thought away and she took a huge bite of her sandwich, finally tasting the rotisserie chicken meat and the spicy sauce that coated it. She hummed in delight, her stomach growling loudly in gratitude. Her friends laughed. "You've been going full tilt today. I'm kind of shocked your magick isn't depleted with all of the traveling you did on Lucky Star," Alix laughed.

She had been told this before but the dragoness just shrugged, "Adrenalin."

"Now, back to this Felix character? Are you sure he was an akuma?" asked Alya, flipping through her notes.

Marinette stopped chewing and looked up. She swallowed, "You don't think he is?"

"I would find him a _very odd_ akuma if he were. He doesn't match anyone or anything in my records. So he either _isn't_ an akuma, or he's an unknown... which is possible. He could be new."

"Or he's some poor sap under Hawk Moth's control completely," Alix tossed out, taking a drink from her water bottle. "It's rumored he has spies all over the place in Carromour; and I'm not talking just his akuma moths. And no, I'm not naming names."

Marinette shivered slightly. It was logical that Hawk Moth would have spies... but to have them so close to home was a bit unnerving. "Is that all Marinette?" Alya asked, breaking through her thoughts.

"Yeah... that's everything."

Alya paused, taking in her best friend's expression. She finished her notes and murmured her charm over them. The letters glowed bright silver and lifted off the page, dancing in mid air before bursting into a thousand directions. "Hey girl, are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Really, I'm great!"

"Mari."

"Ninja girl, you're a skilled fighter but you're not exactly a pro at hiding your emotions," Alix told her. "You got spooked today. It's alright, you're a rookie. Everyone makes mistakes their first days no matter what they do. And we will keep doing them no matter what, so whatever is eating at you, you _can_ let it go. No one in the Courts will think badly of you."

 _That's not what I'm afraid of though,_ Marinette thought. However, Alix's frank tone did make her feel better. She smiled, "Thanks. So, how do you know Warren Blackthorn?"

 _"Ugh..._ the pain in the ass is my cousin," Alix groaned. "He doesn't know I'm a part of the Court of Miracles and I'm keeping it that way. He doesn't exactly agree with what we do. He thinks that the Guard and the army can handle akumas when it's been proven over and over that it is nearly impossible. He's been working for years to expose the identities of Miraculous wielders. He thinks that as soon as he does he'll be able to exact some sort of warped justice on us."

"Why? He knows we're trying to help right?"

"He's been told a thousand different ways by a thousand different mouths," Alix shook her head. "He's obsessed. I... I wouldn't be surprised if he ends up being an akuma one day."

Marinette glanced around before extending one unseen wing and wrapped it around her friend. Alix jumped, feeling it brush her shoulders and looked up again. Marinette smiled at her, "I get the feeling that Warren is too stubborn for any of Hawk Moth's influences."

"You think so?" Marinette nodded firmly and Alix smiled, "Thanks."

"Right, I'm full. Are you girls ready for patrol?" Alya asked, getting to her feet. "I want a look at Prospect Road before we transform tonight."

* * *

This is hopeless, _Marinette thought. It had been three months... three months since her uncle had told her that she would begin preparing for her Oath's Ceremony to the Court of Miracles. And yet, in that three month span, she had gone through three partners. Simbre was the first, followed by Phoenix, and finally she had to part ways with Soaren, the Owl Miraculous. Marinette's despair had lead her back to the Temple of La, her matron goddess. She always felt secure here, even though she lived half her time at the palace._

 _She was now partnered with Enka, the wielder of the Scarab Miraculous, but already the pair were experiencing problems. They just... didn't click although it was clear they wanted to. Enka was good, a veteran warrior even for his age. He was powerful, cunning and decisive but he refused to listen to Marinette at all when in the suit; and they hardly spoke at all when they weren't in training._

 _She knew Papillon would be dissatisfied with her; and her ceremony would be postponed probably for another month. But who? Who would be her partner?_

 _Warm hands came around and gently gripped her shoulders, startling the dragoness. "That's stupid, I'm your partner!" Marinette whipped around, falling off her seat. "Are you alright?"_

 _"I'm fine," Marinette blushed, unable to help herself. He smiled and she was instantly captivated. A hand opened in front of her, gloved in skin tight black leather. The fingers were tipped with short, but obviously wickedly sharp, black claws. She accepted the hand and it helped her back onto her feet. "Who... who are you? Are you my partner?"_

 _The smile faltered and Marinette's heart twisted immediately. "My name?"_ _Marinette nodded, but the motion felt heavy and clumsy, as if she were sleep walking. She had a hard time seeing him... why were all the candles in the temple out? There were always candles lit at night, La liked the light... the warmth. It was then she realized she had a hard time seeing her nameless partner. His suit blended perfectly into the shadows and obscured the majority of his features. "I... I don't think I have a name."_

 _"You don't have a name?"_ _She felt him shake his head. "That's sad..."_

 _"But I know yours, my Lady! You are Lady Luck! Champion of La and the Dragon of the Court of Miracles!"_

 _Marinette stopped and finally forced herself to look at her hands. They were indeed gloved and the crimson sleeves of her clothes confirmed she was indeed transformed. The hand that held hers gripped tighter and she saw a glowing green symbol. She tried to focus on it... perhaps she could use this to help her partner find his name? If she knew his name then she could find him! But the longer she tried to focus, the more blurred it became. The symbol flashed and a piece of it disappeared, leaving a green, misshapen blob._

 _"You're about to detransform?" she asked._

 _"Yeah... I really should go. I can't be caught outside." The chiming sound came again and Marinette gasped when the last piece of the symbol began to flash. Her ears filled with the sound of motorcycles and lights waved into the temple from outside._

 _"Are you in danger?"_

 _"I will be if I don't leave."_

 _"Then I will find you!"_

 _"I have no doubt, my Lady." The hand gripped hers tightly again._

 _The shadow disappeared and Marinette immediately felt empty again. She raced to the entrance of the temple, hoping to catch a glimpse of her partner even in the moonlight._

 _"What are you doing?!" she heard him demand. "Wait-stop!"_

 _She gasped as a furious yowl tore through the air... a yowl she knew without hesitation. Chat Blanc... and it sounded like he was attacking her partner! She raced outside, using her ears to try and tack them and realized that the fighting sounded like it was coming from the roof of the temple. When she looked up, she saw two shapes disappear just out of her sight. A hand with extended white claws, slicked crimson, was raised. "No!"_

 _Marinette raced back inside and threw open the door to the stairs and instantly began climbing. The closer she got the louder the fighting sounded. Banging, hissing, yowling, clashing... Marinette's heart roared when she heard his scream of pain and Chat Blanc's sinister laugh. "You think you can truly match Lady Luck? You're pathetic!"_

 _"No! Chat Blanc stop!" she screamed, hitting the door to the roof. She pushed and pushed but it refused to give. The door rattled loudly on its hinges and the protection wards flared instantly to hold it firm. She pushed again, trying to force it open. "Chat Blanc, please stop!" she screamed._

 _"Cataclysm!"_

 _"NO!"_

* * *

Marinette's eyes flew open and she sat up with a gasp of fright. The sounds of the fighting were still fresh in her ears and her heart pounded in her chest. She hurried out of bed, the blankets tangling around her legs in her haste as she raced to her window and threw it open. The night air did little to soothe her fear as she stared out towards the palace wall. Her partner was in danger... she _had_ to go to him!

Her eyes flashed to Tikki, the Dragon Goddess lay sleeping deeply in her nest. For a second, Marinette's heart twinged at the thought of waking her. But the fight from her dream felt so real; real enough that she couldn't ignore it. But Tikki was _exhausted._ Enka had insisted on training day and night to improve their abilities with each other... and the fight with the akumas has been getting worse and worse. She hated the thought of waking her familiar. Waking her meant Tikki would insist on coming; and if Chat Blanc was indeed going to be at La's temple that night, the Dragon Goddess would insist that they wake Enka and Kiri, the Scarab Goddess.

 _I'll go alone,_ she thought. _Just to ensure his safety... the sooner I get there, the better._

Marinette rarely snuck out and it was even rarer for her to do it at night. But the dream left her shaken... it was a warning, she knew that. As she dressed in her stealth gear, Marinette sent a silent word of thanks to La for her warning before racing out into the dark. Using her wings to give her lift, Marinette jumped to the top of the wall in record time and jumped for the closest rooftop. She landed soundlessly and tugged her mask up and over her nose to muffle her breath. For a second, she worried about being seen by anyone without her glamours on; akuma or no. But the instinctive worry for her partner banished that. She didn't have Tikki with her so she would need all of her dragon magick at her disposal.

La's temple was across the city, close to True Love's garden. She knew the way, Marinette had taken it many times and she knew the best route to get there. Her wings opened to catch the air as she jumped from roof to roof. On occasion, a breeze would rush up behind her and help her glide over the larger gaps in her path. When she reached La's temple, she was panting from exhaustion. _Good, Chat Blanc isn't here yet._ She backed up, opened her wings to their fullest length and jumped. Instantly a warm wind caught her and she closed her eyes to revel in the feeling. _I wonder if this is how flying truly feels like._ When she opened her eyes, she gasped as she caught sight of twin purple orbs staring up at her from below. Purple eyes, white werecat ears and a white suited body confirmed that it was indeed Chat Blanc. The distraction, though brief, was enough for her to jerk in surprise and trip as she landed on the open balcony to La's temple.

She dropped low, praying that she _hadn't_ seen who she thought she saw and crept closer to the edge of the balcony. _That can't be Chat Blanc... not already!_ She cried out in her mind. She slid into the temple and sprang back up to her feet. Her dragon eyes drank in the open space with ease. La's massive statue stood prominently on her altar, surrounded by candles, notes and offerings that the people have left from the day before. The temple smelled of fresh incense, indicating someone had _just_ been there. Her partner? Marinette's hope surged as she circled around, searching from the second floor.

"Hello?" she hissed out, ears twitching at the loudness of her own voice. It took a moment before she heard footsteps shift from below her. Hope surged again and she dared to peek out more openly. "Where are you?"

"Here," a familiar voice whispered back. Marinette's ears pricked at attention, hearing him and turned her head in his direction. There... she spotted a shape in the shadow of one of La's guardian dragons. She breathed a sigh of relief and she jumped down from her perch, wings opening to slow her fall.

"You're here... I knew! Oh praise La you're okay!"

"La brought you here?"

"I had a dream... a nightmare. I came to make sure you were okay!" The shadow's breath hitched and he moved to step away from his hiding place. "No! Don't!" Marinette held up her hands and her eyes flicked outside. "There's an akuma out there."

"A _what?!"_

 _"Shh!"_ Marinette hissed softly. "The wards will protect us as long as we stay _inside the temple."_

"Who is it, do you know?"

Marinette bit her lip and crept closer to the door and looked outside. She didn't see Chat Blanc, but she knew he was there. He had seen her... would he take his report of a blue dragon to Hawk Moth? But sighting her didn't mean he _knew_ who she was right? She thanked her moment of genius for dressing in her stealth gear when she came outside. Perhaps the white cat akuma would just... leave?

 _That's stupid,_ she chided herself. _That cat never leaves anything willingly._

"I don't see anyone," her partner whispered and Marinette jumped. "Are you sure there's an akuma out there?"

"I'm positive. I-I saw him when I got here..."

"You landed on the second floor," her partner whispered. "Did you fly here?"

Marinette's cheeks burned slightly, "Not exactly... I erm... I can't fly exactly."

"You can't?"

Marinette's cheeks burned hotter and she felt the urge to tug her mask down to cool off. She was sure her scales were as purple as Chat's eyes right now. Her eyes flicked to the darkness behind the dragon statue and caught sight of luminescent evergreen eyes. Her breath hitched and rushed out of her lungs in a whoosh. "Your eyes... they're green."

They blinked as if surprised. "What?"

"In the dream... I couldn't see you well. It was dark. Is... is your transformation black?"

"My transformation?" her partner gasped as if shocked.

Marinette froze and she bit her lip. "I er... I ah dreamed..." How would she explain this? "D-do you know who I am?"

"You're... Marinette... right?"

 _Marinette... he didn't call me Lady Luck. Does that mean he doesn't have his Miraculous yet?_ Her heart fell slightly in disappointment. She tugged her mask down, revealing her whole face. "Yeah, that's me."

"I don't believe it," her partner whispered, shock lacing every word. "La really heard me! She... she really brought you to me! I thought- I had been searching for you for months!"

 _Months?_

"I thought... that if La wouldn't help me, then no god would. That it wouldn't be meant to be. I can't believe she would bestow such luck to me."

"Well I would insist that you give her a nice gift tomorrow when it's daylight." Marinette flinched back as she heard the rumble of motorcycles nearby. The shadow of her partner also flinched back too as if to hide from them.

"Of course! I can't believe you came... you really came to protect me?"

"Of course I would," Marinette turned her eyes to the green ones and found herself blushing. "I don't... I don't think you fah-er-um you haven't gotten to the point yet, but I know that with La's blessing you will. I saw you in my dream. I know... gods I'm not making sense!"

Her partner chuckled, it was rich, warm and deep... comforting. "No, but it's okay. I'm glad you're here too," he paused for a moment. "You're even more beautiful than I remember." Marinette blushed in pleasure and she couldn't stop the smile that twitched at the corners of her lips. The motorcycles came again, this time Marinette counted three... three riders. "They've been circling this area for a while now. I don't know exactly what they're up to."

"I can't get a good look at them," Marinette muttered, trying to creep closer. A flash of movement caught her eye and she looked up. "And with Chat Blanc around I'm kind of worried... I hope they'll move on before dawn comes."

Her partner gasped, "Dawn? What time is it now?"

Marinette's eyes flicked over to his shadow and then angled her eyes back to the sky. "Ah... close to three I think. Why? Did you sneak out?"

"Kind of," her partner's voice hushed as if he were embarrassed. Marinette wondered if he blushed like she did. "My father is... over protective."

"Like my aunt and uncle," Marinette giggled softly. "I snuck out too."

"You?! Ms. Follows-All-the-Rules snuck out because of a dream?"

Marientte blushed, eyes narrowing in her displeasure as he snickered. "Shut up, I came didn't I?!"

"You did," he sucked in a breath to help steady his breathing again. "You did indeed, _Prizzeiah."_ Marinette blushed darker, recognizing the Kijin word for 'Princess.'

"Are you from the Kijin Isles?"

"I spent about five years out there. Father insisted I travel to get away from the war when I was a child. The isles were an ideal place. But I was born here in Carromour."

"I've always wanted to go to the isles," Marinette murmured, surprised that she was admitting this out loud to a near perfect stranger. "My aunt and uncle are from those islands. Uncle was there last spring, when the blossom trees bloomed. He brought back pictures for me to see."

"There's a festival on Nali ever year. I've been to it twice and it's wonderful! I'll take you there to see the trees bloom."

Marinette blushed again, unable to help herself and smiled at him. "I-I'd like that." She caught sight of his teeth flashing in the darkness and for a moment she wondered if his smile were as wonderful as the one she had dreamed. Shaking her head, she caught herself and took a breath to center her thoughts. "How far away do you live?"

"Not far on foot, I'm pretty fast."

"Then I'll head them off and distract them while you run."

"But what if you get into trouble?"

"Look, we both can't stay here all night. La's luck doesn't hold _that_ long," she glanced at the marble statue. "I'm trusting her to keep you safe."

"And Chat Blanc?"

"I'm a trained Kiji Ninja," Marinette winked. "And I admit I'm pretty damn good at it. If there's one thing about cats that I know, is that they distract real easy when they're not expecting it. He's already looking for me, so I'm sure it won't be that hard. I can guarantee your safety and get us both home before either of us get caught."

"I don't like that idea," her partner disagreed. "Where do _you_ live?"

Marinette hesitated, glancing outside again. _I should tell him. And besides, no one can get onto the palace grounds without permission from the crown so it'll be safe._ "I live... I live in the royal forest outside the castle."

"You _what?!"_

"Shh!" Marinette hissed, flicking her eyes upwards. She half expected Chat Blanc to come down to investigate. They held their breaths and they waited. Marinette's ears remained sharp as she listened for the feline's footsteps and watched for his shadow on the ground. So far, he wasn't giving anything away.

"Y-you really are like a princess," her partner breathed after a few moments. "Have you seen the queen?"

Marinette flinched and looked back at him. His eyes were wide, bright and curious. For a moment she wished she could see his whole face. "Yes I have."

"How is she?"

"She's okay, alive and breathing and dreaming well." A hand appeared from the shadows, gripping the statue as if to hold on for dear life. "I promise, we're doing everything in our power to revive her." Her partner didn't answer this time. _He's worried about the queen, everyone is._ "She will wake up. I swear it on my life. The spell on her is strong, but we're stronger. Don't give up hope!"

"You really think she'll pull through?" he asked softly, as if he were unsure.

"I know she will."

"Then I believe you."

Marinette smiled, glad to hear the confidence in his voice. She looked outside and crept closer to the entrance. "Stay hidden until I draw off the riders. I'll whistle when I'm sure I have Chat Blanc's attention. When you hear that, _run."_

"Wait, how will I find you again? I just... I just found you now!"

Marinette bit her lip, "I er... I have to be out at the wharf in Nor's Harbor by noon. I'll be there."

"At the wharf? What a coincidence, I'll be there too, _Prizzeiah._ Maybe... maybe I'll see you there? _"_

Marinette blushed, "I'll be watching for you." She waved and darted outside, using her claws to scale the neighboring building close to the temple. When she reached the top, she spotted Chat Blanc standing just beyond the warded door that lead to the stairs on the roof. She tensed, wings flaring out so that he could see her. He stepped forward and she turned away and raced for cover. She turned, giving a sharp whistle over her shoulder. "Catch me if you can!" She heard Chat's surprised hiss and turned away, keeping her focus on getting away from the akuma.

Though, unbeknownst to the blue dragoness, Chat Blanc didn't truly pursue. He stopped after a few rooftops and gave a few colorful curses as a show to tell her she was safe now. He darted behind a chimney and peeked out just in time to see her come out of hiding. She was further away than he anticipated and a proud smile stretched onto his lips. "Plagg, claws in." Immediately his transformation dissolved, revealing a black stealth suit of his own, his mask hugging his face just below his chin. "Until tomorrow, my princess... by La's Luck, I _will_ see you tomorrow."

* * *

 **Right, well this didn't come out the way I expected.**

 **I originally had 'Amin Mela Lle' by BrunuhVille as inspiration for this chapter but it wasn't panning out to move the story along. So... after listening to my playlist for this story over and over (did I mention this playlist is 112 songs?) It hit me!**

 **I hope you're ready for some upbeat music to be performed to in the next chapter *wink***

 **Again, you can listen to the music and find sneak peeks to Court of Miracles on my Facebook page! Search for Kestraechoingsongofthewolf.**

 **For those of you waiting for the Royal Masks update, IT IS COMING!**

 **I have to admit though, I'm having a difficult time moving the story along... I've been editing and re-editing the latest chapter for it but it just... doesn't want to come out. So again, I'm hitting the playlist to see if the Muses will end up giving me something new.**

 **If I don't feel the chapter, I DON'T POST IT!**

 **SO NO it is NOT an abandoned fic! If it were, I would've told you guys a LONG time ago.**

 **What did you think..?**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **-Kestra EchoWolf**


End file.
